The Fifteenth Member, the Black Cat of the Host Club
by hiraikoneko
Summary: Memories are hard for Haji to come by, and avoiding boys is even harder. Especially when she gets dragged into the host club after looking like a guy and runs into our favourite cursed family. But what does the Sohma curse have to do with her and her lost memory? OCx? I have no idea who it will be in the end, rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

Please enjoy. I'm Just to let you know, Akito is a guy in this fanfic, not a cross dresser.

* * *

**Haji **

**Looks**: for the most part; short, spiky, black hair, golden eyes, tall for her age, skinny, pale skin.

**Personality**: Serious, sad, angry, temper mental and just plain scary at times. Can be very nice and gentle. Swears a lot when at home or comfortable.

**Abilities:** kick ass fighter, she's able to make anyone believe her except for Takashi, turns into a black cat when hugged by a normal male.

* * *

**Chick Looks like a Dude and the Rich are None the Wiser**

**Prologue **

Back in the days when god and the animal all went to the feasts, there was a beautiful maiden who always watched them with great intrigue. She enjoyed climbing up the mountain everyday; it gave her a chance to escape her suitors. Being the beautiful young maiden she was, her father and brothers were constantly trying to marry her off to every other man, but she hated them for it. All the maiden ever wanted was to be free like an animal and not be forced to marry.

Back in those days, god was young and foolish. He always saw the maiden watching them, and he knew that the maiden always ran away from her suitors, so he came to this conclusion: **SHE** wanted to marry **HIM.**

One day, god approached the maiden, and asked her to be his wife, so she could attend the feasts, and stay young and immortal with him forever. Of course, this was the exact opposite of what she wanted. And so she said to him, "I do not wish to marry anyone. I hate people, and I hate men always asking me to marry them!"

Now god, he really did love the maiden, and he only wanted her to be happy. So god did what he thought would be the best; he transformed her. He transformed her into a beautiful black cat, and she would live forever, always to be reincarnated along with him and the other animals. She had a way to escape her curse though, if she said yes to one of god's reincarnations, she and the others would be freed, but if she said no to them, she would again be reincarnated when she died and always transform into a cat in every life.

The problem was that god, being young and foolish, forgot to tell her this.

She, like the cat, hated god for this. She did not wish to continuously live through all the pain in life. She wanted to have eternal rest, just like all the people in her village.

* * *

**Chapter One: Abandonment and Human Cruelty**

**Haji**

"What do you mean Momiji? Why does Shu Akito want to see me?" I asked my adoptive brother as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"I don't know. The servant just said that you wouldn't be going to school anymore and that you had to go see Akito." Momiji said as he left the room.

With a sigh, I jumped off my bed and pulled out one of my best kimonos. It faded from bright pink to white and had pink lilies on the right side and on my left breast. I put it on and brushed out my long, black hair. After getting ready and checking the chain of my bone beaded necklace, I left the house that I lived in with Momiji and dad, and made my way to the main house.

"Ah, Haji, there you are. Lord Akito wishes to see you this instant. You must hurry! He is in a foul mood today." A servant said as she rushed me down the dark halls and into Akito's room.

I caught myself before I fell and walked over to where Akito sat. I dropped down to my knees and bowed my head. I stayed that way as he spoke, "I am glad you could make it so soon." I shivered slightly at the venom and anger in his voice.

"I apologize for my incompetence my lord. I am the one at fault here, I should have been faster."

"I will forgive you for this, but only because you must agree to this one simple thing."

"And that thing is…?" I cringed as I spoke. I had to be careful around him; I feared I would end up like Hatori.

"You are to marry me." My head snapped up.

"What?" my voice cracked and became really high as I spoke.

"I believe you heard me the first time."

"Why would I **ever** marry anyone? Especially **you**?" I ducked when I realized what I had just uttered, "I mean, I would rather not be a part of this family, than to be forced to marry. To be married to the head of the family would be far too much responsibility for some one as stupid as me; it would do you good to marry some one from a noble family who is smarter and prettier than I."

"I should have you beaten for your rudeness, but you are clearly too stupid to understand what you are being punished for, so perhaps, I will take you up on what you said. If you will not marry me, then, you are no longer a Sohma. All of your belongings will be taken; you will never speak to or be spoken to from a Sohma unless I say they may."

"So be it Shu Akito. I am glad to be relieved of this family." At this I stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Of course. Leave it to a cat to make the wrong choice. I will ask you the same question once a year." I stopped at the word cat.

"Never compare me to that retarded little spaz! He is a fucking dishonor to the cats." With that I slammed the door shut and removed my kimono. A servant ran over and handed me jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt.

"They were my daughter's; they do not belong to the Sohma's."

I looked up gratefully at the elderly woman, "Thank you. I hope no harm will come of you for this."

"No, I should thank you. You have made us all very happy, and it is a shame you can not stay. I think you are far too young to be alone in this world. Be safe." I hugged her before I ran out of the house.

I found Momiji in a tree, watching his baby sister Momo and his mother sitting in the garden by their house. "Momiji. I will no longer be going home anymore."

"What! Why? What do you mean Haji?" he jumped down from the tree branch he was sitting on.

"I mean, I am no longer a Sohma. I do not live here. You are not my brother. Not even my class mate." I hugged him tightly and held in my tears. I released him and walked away. "Good bye bunny brother."

"Bye…" I felt so sorry for my brother. We were both only thirteen and he had already lost a mother and two sisters. Momo and me.

Yes, I know it seems weird that I was asked to be married when I was thirteen, but it was not uncommon. Because Akito was the head of our family he was a noble, and nobles normally get a fiancée right after birth, but Akito isn't always gentle with his future brides.

~…~

I left the Sohma property without looking back. I spent the whole day looking for a place to stay, but all the hotel owners all told me to go home. Home. I was beginning to regret not accepting Akito's offer.

I walked into the last hotel in the area. Of course I was denied. It was rather smart of all of them; after all, I had no money. I was planning on leaving before dawn. Still, that hotel had been my last option before I reached what I call Rich town. Up there, everyone was rich and all the kids my age would be going to Ouran middle school, and then, after eighth-grade, Ouran High school.

The only way I would be able to get there is if I became an honor student. And that was soo not happening.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice the group of kids leaving a bar. When I finally looked up, they were right in front of me. I recognized all of them from family gatherings. Their parents all worked for the Sohmas. They all had weird looks on their faces when they saw me, so I turned around and started walking away from them. But of course, god's will would never give me a chance.

They all grabbed me. And long story short, two days later they left me there, on the pavement of an alley, just inside the boarders of Rich town. A pool of blood around me, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. And worst of all, I couldn't stay awake. The last thing I remembered was seeing someone running towards me.

* * *

**Takashi (Mori)**

I was walking around, looking for injured animals, and I found something even worse than an abused dog. I found a girl.

The first thing my mind could register was the blood. Then, I noticed the girl lying in the blood. And then, the tattered remains of clothes that barely covered her. I pulled out my cell phone and called the police and ambulance, then, I called my family to let them know I would be going to the hospital with her.

When the police came, I told them how I found her. When the ambulance came, I managed to convince the paramedics to allow me to come with her.

The damage was four fractures in her skull, most of her ribs were broken in numerous areas, her arms and legs were all broken, her throat was slit, all her fingers broken ,with no nails and she had yet to wake up.

We could not figure out what had happened; some one had tortured her. She wasn't raped or anything, but it looked as though they only wanted information, and once they got it, attempted to kill her, but failed. We also could not find any missing persons reports and she had no ID.

Later that week, on one of my daily visits, my mother and cousin Mitsukuni came running in. he jumped up in the air and I was forced to catch him. "Hey, Takashi, who's that?" he asked in a cute voice.

"Mo…Momiji?" Mitsukuni and I jumped at the sound of a voice. We looked down and her eyes were part way open. I immediately pushed the button that alerted the nurse.

The nurse and several of the best doctors my family could find walked in, all looking a bit flustered. One doctor came up to her and began asking her questions while another asked us how we had gotten a response, and what she said.

"Miss, could you tell me your name please?"

"I…I think it is Haji…I can't remember…" she started crying. I walked over and patted her head softly, but she flinched away.

"Morinozuka-san, what was it that awoke her?" another doctor questioned.

"Mitsukuni was asking me who she was, and she called out a name, Momiji." I said and Mitsukuni nodded enthusiastically.

The first doctor heard this and asked Haji another question. "Who is Momiji? Are they your family?"

"I don't remember any thing! Momiji…Momiji…no…" she trailed off and another wave of frustrated tears came out.

"So?" the doctor asked again.

"I don't know him. I don't know anyone anymore. I think I was disowned…yes; I don't have any one anymore. I'm an orphan…again."

"Oh, you poor dear. Perhaps… if there is no one out there…" My mother trailed off, meeting my eyes. I nodded to her.

~…~

(One year, six months later)

I looked down at my little sister; she was clinging onto my arm and looking around nervously. We walked around Ouran high school; she was memorizing all the hallways, exits and classrooms. She would begin going to school the next day and she needed to be comfortable. Dr. Sohma said that if she became too excited, her mental state would deteriorate. Unfortunately, Tamaki, my friend could not get his father to allow us to enter after school.

As we walked, many of the yellow clad girls were peaking out of their classroom doorways and blushing.

"Oh my god. Do you see them?"

"Yes, I see them, but I wonder who that guy with Mori is…"

"Takashi…why are they staring at us?" her hands tightened their grip on my arm.

"They think you're a guy." I whispered to her. It was true, her hair had been shaved off when they removed chipped fragments of her skull from her brain and was still short. She also had very small breasts that were flattened even more by the bandages wrapped around her broken ribs.

Her attire did not help at all; she wore one of my old shirts and a pair of baggy jeans.

She nodded and relaxed a little. She was fine with girls looking at her, but she hated most men out there. One of the few things she remembered about the attack was that they had all been males. We headed towards the office where she could pick up her schedule. As we approached I saw to my dread, Tamaki leaning against a wall, clearly posing to seem cool.

Haji let out a small growl-like noise. Clearly the sight of Tamaki bothered her. "Mori. You never told me you had an adoptive sibling. Is this why you needed the school after hours?"

"Yes." After I spoke, Tamaki pushed off the wall and walked towards us. I stepped in front of Haji, knowing he couldn't come any closer to her without things getting bad.

* * *

**Haji**

I stepped back from my brother and the blond boy. "Would you please stay right there... away form me?"

But the French bastard ignored me! He walked right up to me, put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. He gave me an approving look. "Dude! What the hell? Don't touch me you fu-"

"You, are joining the Host club." He said, dramatically cutting me off.

And, my first day at school, after a year and a half, I was pulled into the shear stupidity of the Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I hope you enjoy, some tips would be really appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

Sooooooo, do you like? If you like it please review, or else I'll stop putting this stuff up. Oh yes, and sorry if I got the grades wrong. Haji, Haruhi and the twins will be first years in this fic, okay? Sorry about the confusion it may have caused.

* * *

**Chapter Two: And I'll Join why?**

******Haji**

"Whaa?" suddenly I was grabbed and pulled away from the eccentric Frenchman. I looked up and saw it was my brother.

"Takashi, what the hell is a host club?" I whispered.

"We flirt with girls and they pay us." He said.

"Oh. So you're like a man-whore, only like rated T?" i asked, my eyes were wide with shock.

'My...my big brother is a Host? the hell?'

"Aww! What a cute look! You'll be just great for the Host club! All the girls will flock to see you… but only for a moment because most of them will have come to see me, the King of Ouran High School Host Club!" the blonde dude said, all the while putting on all these weird faces and posses, and twirling around.

"I'm going home." I spun around and walked away, only to be stopped by my over-excited cousin. The small blond jumped up into the air, and I was forced to catch him. If I didn't, I would be glomped and that would mean I would be hugged. Again.

**FLASHBACK**

(One Year, Two months ago)

I was just released from the hospital and about to begin my rehabilitation. I was healthy…ish, my mind was, according to Dr. Sohma, unfit for me to handle being in public. And I wasn't aloud to do anything to exerting, like running.

After a week of being in my new home, I was sitting in a small, but tranquil garden when it happened.

"Haji-chan!" I heard a voice shout. I looked up and saw a flash of blond hair before I was wrapped up in a tight hug.

**POOF!**

After the cloud of smoke disappeared, I looked **up** at the small boy I had recently discovered to be my cousin.

"Wow! Takashi! Haji-chan has super powers!" the boy yelled and a large shadow loomed over me.

'What the fuck!' I jumped to my four feet, grabbed my clothes and tried to make a run for it. The world had suddenly changed and I was terrified.

Everything was bigger than me and my newly gained tail was tripping my hind legs. I jumped up onto a fence and ran as fast as I could. I may have not been able to remember anything after '**THAT**' night, but I knew that turning into an animal was not normal.

I was breathing fast and I was looking all around me. I began to feel a pain radiating through my body, and when I looked down, I saw to my horror that blood was dripping from my midnight fur. Looking back, I saw I was leaving a trail of blood behind me, and my clothes were sodden with the scarlet liquid.

I was beginning to feel light headed, and very, very tired. A shadow loomed over me and I felt a large hand scoop me up. A large towel was wrapped around me and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was human again and still had the towel wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Takashi and my one eyed doctor, Dr. Sohma, looking down at me.

Dr. Sohma was redressing my wounds and Takashi left to find me some clothing.  
Haji, it would be best if you didn't get hugged again. When you get to school, try to avoid such things."

"Yes Dr. Sohma."

"There, that's the last bandage." He said and opened the door, reached out and grabbed a bundle of clothing. He tossed it at me and left the room.

After slipping on the loose t-shirt and jeans, I came up with a plan. I would dress like a guy.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mitsukuni, you know better than to do that." I said and tears began welling up in his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Haji-chan! I forgot you were still hurt!" I gave him a small hug, but pinned his arms down so I wouldn't 'Poof'.

"Hunny, do you mean to tell me that this young gentleman is injured?"

'Damn it! I forgot about the French bastard.' I thought as I stiffly stood up. "Why yes, I am injured. I got the fucking hell beat out of me by a group of fucking rich wanna-be thugs."

Just as I began talking, a group of students waltzed in. one was tall and had black hair and glasses, two were red-headed twins, and a small boy with brown hair that looked very much like a girl.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAA! Mori-sempai's brother won't join!" the French man cried dramatically and the guy with black hair adjusted his glasses.

"Perhaps Mr. Morinozuka does not want to join." The guy said before jotting something down on his clip board.

"WHY!" the French man whined loudly.

"Because I HATE people and I don't even know who the fucking hell you people are!" I snapped angrily, "And stop acting like such a fucking retard you French bastard."

"Haji." I looked back at my brother and he beckoned me over. "If you join, no guys will go near you other than them, and you can stay near me and protect Mitsukuni."

"DEAL!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Sorry it was so short! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: You Reminded her of Someone…**

**Haji  
**

"Well, first off, perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, first year." The brown haired boy said, holding out his hand. I stared at it before Takashi gently lifted my hand and placed it in Haruhi's. I stiffly shook it.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, second year and the one in charge of the clubs financial budget." The boy with dark hair said while adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, the Shadow king! I must say, I'm looking forward to work with you." I said with a small smirk. While the other hosts all looked at me in confusion, Takashi and Mitsukuni both shuddered.

"Hey? What's the matter with you two?" the twins asked in unison after noticing my smirk and the cousins' shudders.

"Takashi and I would rather not talk about it. Neither would Usa-chan…" Mitsukuni said and Takashi nodded.

Everyone looked back at me in shock and horror. If it was possible to scar both Hunny and Mori, there had to be something wrong with the person.

'Let us see who is the scariest.' I thought. I looked into Kyoya's eyes and he nodded. Challenge accepted.

"Any who, I'm Haji Morinozuka, first year, although I'm actually supposed to a second year." I said with a hint of annoyance before continuing, "Who are you two?" I asked the twins.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." They said together.

"Can you guess which of us-" twin one started…

"Is Hikaru and which is Kaoru?" twin two finished.

"Easy, you're Hikaru and you're Kaoru." I said, pointing to each of them in turn. They looked at each other and then back to me.

"Congratulations! You've beaten the Guess Who's Hikaru and Kaoru Game!" they shouted and were about too hug me when I nimbly dodged around them.

"Please refrain from touching me." I said from where I stood behind them.

"And I… Am the one and only Tamaki Suoh, second year and King of the Ouran High school Host Club!" the French twit said, posing dramatically once again.

"For crying out loud! Shut up Shigure-" I grabbed my head and fell to my knees, my brain was pounding in my head and it felt like electricity was frying it. And trust me, I knew what that felt like.

Mitsukuni and Takashi ran up to me and Takashi pulled out his cell phone. He waited for a few minutes and said "Haji's remembered something." And then he hung up.

"Haji-chan? Do you want a candy?" Mitsukuni asked, pulling out a small, brightly wrapped sweet.

"N…No." I managed to say as the pain began to subside.

"Hey! Are you all right Haji?" Haruhi asked as 'he' ran up to me.

Sensing his arms were about to wrap around me, I jumped up and away. Sure, I was 90% positive it was a girl, but I was taking any chances. "I'm sorry; I'd just rather you people didn't touch me..." I said, nervously looking around.

"What were you going to say earlier, you know, before you collapsed?" Haruhi asked.

"It's nothing. It happens a lot. Someone reminds me of someone I knew and my head begins to hurt." I said and started waling towards the office.

"Hey, Haji-chan! Where are you going?" Mitsukuni asked as the club began trailing after me.

"The office. Dr. Sohma will be here and moment and I still need my uniform and schedule." I reminded them when Dr. Sohma burst through the lobby doors.

"Can someone get my uniform?" I called over my shoulder as I was pulled into another room by my personal doctor.

He was about to speak when I answered his unformed question. "Someone named Shigure. He was an absolute idiot."

* * *

**Hatori**

Haji was a special one. The night she arrived at the hospital, I had erased her memory of the Sohma family. But she was remembering. My brain washing wasn't working on her, and it was bringing her too much pain.

Occasionally, she would suddenly remember one of her old relatives and collapse in extreme pain and would usually end up paralyzed for a few hours. I told the Morinozuka family to alert me every time this happened.

I looked down at her. She was sitting in front of me, her hands slowly rubbing her temples. I reached into my pocket and pulled out her new prescription of pain killers. I gave her two right away with a bottle of water before handing her the bottle.

Really, that was all I could do for her, we could talk about her new memories and give her pain killers. It was strange, she would only remember things temporarily, so really, our conversations were useless. Unless she was talking about one of the other cursed members. She saw flashes of Momiji when she saw Mitsukuni, she saw Yuki, Kyo and Haru in her dreams, and she would connect people's personalities with the zodiac members. All of these brought an unbelievable amount of pain, but she was desperate to remember.

After she had calmed down and the pain killers kicked in, I sent her back to her brother, who was waiting anxiously waiting for her return with a group of other students.

I could only hope that she would be ready for next month.

* * *

**Haji**

(The Next Day)

"Brother, when is my first class?" I asked as we stepped out of our limo. I pushed down the wrinkles in my new uniform. I was glad it fit so well, and even gladder it was a males uniform instead of that hideous yellow monstrosity.

"Soon. Haruhi will take you there." He said as we entered the lobby doors and were greeted by squealing girls.

"Brother…" I looked around nervously at the fan girls, who were chattering away.

"OMG! There, that's the one we saw with Mori-sempia yesterday! He has such an exotic look… it must be those golden eyes and black hair!"

"Yeah, but doesn't he look dangerous?"

"It might be the look he's going for…"

"Maybe he's a new member at the Host Club!" to this, all the girls squealed.

Once we arrived in the hallway where Haruhi was waiting, my brother patted me on the head before joining Mitsukuni who was waiting down another hallway.

"Come on, our first class is just down the hall." Haruhi said and motioned for me to follow.

For the rest of the day, Haruhi and I went to our classes where I introduced myself, sat down and finished all of the work given to me within the first ten minutes of class. After this, all I had to do was ignore all the flirty looks thrown my way.

After the last bell rang, Haruhi led me through the school to the third music room. Once we entered, I was shocked to see a tribe of host club Indians; Tamaki of course, was the chief. There were small huts set up, little fake fires burning and instead of chairs, like I assumed there would be, there were decorative mats set up in circles.

A moment after I walked in, I was grabbed by Hikaru and Kaoru who dragged me to a change room. "What the hell!"

"Hurry up and get changed, the customers will be hear soon."

I waited for them to leave the room, but they didn't leave. "Can you go?"

"Why? We're all boys right? Unless…" Kaoru began.

"You've got something to hide…" Hikaru ended.

"No, I just hate people who stare." I said and with that, kicked them both out. I poked my head out from behind the curtains and called my brother over. "What do I do? There's no shirt for this out fit! I can't walk around without a shirt! What if they notice the scars? And what if the others don't like the idea of me keeping my bandages on?"

"Calm down. They'll probably like seeing your scars. I have a plan for that." He answered a few of my questions and then held out a long strip of tan cloth the same length as the bandage that squashed my small boobs and covered the worst of my scars. It was a long one that started at my right shoulder and ended at the bottom left of me rib cage. The cloth was originally there for my broken ribs, but after they healed, I kept it there to hide the angry red scar from myself.

Immediately, I understood. I could play the role of an injured brave. "Thank you, big brother." I said and then returned into the change room. When I came out, I had nothing but a loin cloth, hide pants, moccasins, and my bandage. My brother walked over to me and handed me a small bottle of red dye. I took it and made a very faint streak over my main scar.

"Wow, that's a great twist!" the twins said when they saw the addition I made to the costume.

"They're right; the girls will be very excited when they see an injured gentleman just waiting for them to make feel better." Kyoya said, fixing his glasses.

The twins grabbed me and pushed me to the ground where they had feathers, hair extensions and war paint waiting. They placed the extensions in my hair and placed them in a braid, added a few feathers to it and then made a few white and red streaks to my cheeks.

I looked over at Haruhi who was already wearing his outfit. i growled when i saw his outfit. 'How come he gets a shirt and i don't?'

It was true, he had hide pants and a matching shirt.

Once they were done, they jumped up and hid the stuff before leading me to my own circle of mats. I sat down and they raced off to their circle. The club struck a pose; the twins were back-to-back, Tamaki had his arms open as though about to command the world, Takashi put on a serene look as he looked over to our cousin's mats, Mitsukuni had Usa-chan in his arms and he looked hopefully towards the door. Haruhi was, well, being Haruhi with an annoyed look as both the twins and Tamaki pestered him. Kyoya kept adjusting his new, old-fashion glasses before folding his hands, resting his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his hands.

The doors started opening and I quickly sat indian-style (No pun intended) with my head held high and my arms gently folded over my chest.

The girls all walked in and gasped, some pointed towards me and squealed while others ran off to their favourite members. A group of girls sat down around me, others in a row behind them.

"Oh, WOW! Look at his muscles!" one girl whispered to one of her friends and I got an idea.

"Humph. Like what you see?" I was suddenly in front of her, my finger tilted her head up and an evil smirk was on my face. I met her eyes and leaned in even closer. The girls around us screamed, some fainting. The girl in front of me blushed madly while nodding yes.

* * *

**The Host Club**

**Mori:** I heard screaming and looked away from Mitsukuni to see my little sister holding a blushing girl. 'if only she was that comfortable around guys…'

**Hikaru: **I pulled away from my brother and glanced at Haji's station. There was a large ring of blushing girls. In the center of it, Haji was slightly leaning over a girl, his face very close to hers. 'I thought he didn't like being touched…'

**Kaoru:** I looked over to where Hikaru was looking and saw that Haji had a large group of clients, all blushing and squealing while a few suddenly fell over, fainting from the sight of him nearly kissing one of them.

**Haruhi:** I was surprised that Haji had changed from this sad, shy boy to a very forward-flirt. It erased the suspicion I had that he was a girl. 'just wishful thinking… I'm the only girl in the club…'

**Kyoya: **Brilliant. I could see the rates going up already, and all Haji had done was lean in towards one of the customers. Better still was that he hadn't even showed them the bandage yet…

**Tamaki:** 'oh mama will be so proud of our newest son!' he was almost as good as I, but no one can dream of getting any closer…

**Hunny:** she looked so comfortable around the girls. She looked great as a guy, but she was really pretty as a girl too. I watched as she pulled away from the girls and exposed her bandaged chest.

* * *

**Haji**

The girls screamed when they saw the bandage around my chest.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you Haji?" one girl asked as she gently rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I was in a great battle."

"Why would you ever get into a fight Haji!"

"It was a battle over the honor of seeing your beautiful faces every day."

The girls all fell over with dark blushes on their faces as they fainted.

The rest of the club day was like this and I was becoming very good at making the girls blush and scream. Once the day was over, I was relieved to change back into my boy uniform. Once all the girls were gone, I clung onto my brother's arm and stayed as close to them as possible.

Other than Mitsukuni and Takashi, the other members were scaring me. The twins kept giving me suspicious looks, Tamaki had this glazed-over look, Haruhi looked so sad that I wanted to hug him but…well; you know what would have happened. Kyoya just kept looking up at me from his clip-board while he adjusted his glasses, which glinted evilly from time to time.

"Mama! Our newest son is soo talented! He must take after me!" Tamaki yelled as he ran towards me. I side-stepped away from Takashi and grabbed Tamaki's collar.

I leered angrily down at him, a growl in my throat. "You're not my fucking FATHER! Get that through your fucking head! Mr. Sohm… god damn it! Mr. Morinozuka is my only father now." With that, I pushed him away and stalked angrily out of the room.

* * *

**Takashi**

"What was that all about?" the twins asked together and looked over to me for an answer.

Mitsukuni and I met eyes and we both nodded.

'She's going to kill me in seventeen different ways.' I thought to myself before I spoke, "Haji has amnesia."

"WHAT!" the others shouted in unison.

"Haji was brutally torture a year and a half ago, and lost all memory from the shock of it. The only thing Haji really remembered was that a group of boys were the ones who did it."

"That would explain why he only let you two and the girls touch him…" the twins said and Mitsukuni and I nodded.

"Mama! Our son, we must help him!" Tamaki shouted as he placed his hands on both of Kyoya's shoulders.

"NO! You can't help Haji-chan remember! Earlier, when Haji collapsed after calling you Shigure, it was because you were acting like this Shigure person." Mitsukuni yelled at him before continuing, "Dr. Sohma said it hurt Haji too much for Haji to remember. Haji said it feels like someone's hitting your brain with a sledge-hammer and holding you upside-down while strangling you under water. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Hurt. Haji."

The club shivered at the ice in Mitsukuni's voice and the shadows over his eyes.

"Wait, didn't Haji stutter and say Mr. Sohma, before he corrected himself and said Mr. Morinozuka was his father?" Haruhi asked, "And Hunny-sempia said his doctor's last name was Sohma, so, what if that doctor knows about Haji's past?"

"Our daughter is a genius!" Tamaki said as he hugged a struggling Haruhi and swung her around.

"Hey! Haji's a genius too! If Haji wasn't so nervous, Haji would be in our class!" Mitsukuni said and everyone looked at me and Haruhi.

"It's true; he finished all his work ten minutes into class."

"Haji spent most of the year at home running away from the tutor we hired. The teacher was a guy so…" I trailed off, "it was only a few months ago that Haji started working with a new tutor and we realized Haji has a very high IQ and was probably in a year ahead of classes Haji's age."

After a few more minutes discussing tomorrows theme, we ended the club for the day and Mitsukuni and I walked out to the limo were I saw Haji sitting on the roof. Once she saw me she leapt of the limo and gave me a careful hug so that she wouldn't transform. I immediately noticed she was crying. We climbed into the limo and I began to calm her down.

* * *

**Hikaru**

The rest of us had taken our time leaving when something dawned on me. I looked over and saw that Kaoru had had the same thought. "Hey guys," I began and got the other's attention.

"Have you ever noticed," Kaoru said.

"That Mori and Hunny never call Haji He or Him…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

If you want more, REVIEW! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

I don't own nothin' 'cept my oc Haji. And thanx to animatedgemini for the advice!

* * *

**Chapter four: My Gender Isn't Your Business**

**Haruhi**

A month had past since we first met Haji and we had yet to confront him about his gender. At one point, we had another topless out fit. I had wiggled my way out of wearing it by saying that I wasn't feeling good, and strangely enough, Haji was also 'sick', but he also had another migraine so his excuse sort of counted.

I walked in with Hunny-sempia and the Mori Bro's as they were called by the twins. After we met up with the two devils and our seniors parted with us, we walked to our class room where Haji immediately pulled out his sketch book and sat in his seat, across the classroom from us.

"Hey Haji, come over here for once! We wanna talk to our friend!" The twins whined. We were at school earlier than all the other students, mainly to avoid being late from fan girls blocking us.

"Nope. I'm gonna stay here. You three can talk." He replied, taking off his shoes, bringing his knees to his chest and leaning towards his sketchbook on his desk. He was chewing on his thumb-nail. The whole scene made me laugh.

"What?" All three of them asked.

"I'm sorry but, the way you're sitting, Haji, it reminds me of a character from Death-Note." I said, still laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I know. I pick up habits from mangas I read…Dr. Sohma says it's because I have yet to remember my real habits from before… 'it' happened." He said before turning back to his book.

"Fine then. We'll come to you then." The twins said before grabbing me and dragging me to Haji's desk. Hikaru snatched Haji's book and he and Kaoru flipped through the pages.

"Hey, isn't this the Zodiac banquet?" Kaoru asked and Haji started to blush.

"Yeah, now hand it over." He went to grab his book but moved back when Hikaru went to touch him. They did that a lot; their number one weapon against Haji. The touch!

"These are really good. Haruhi, come check it out." I looked over and gasped.

The whole image was coloured in. It showed a long banquet table, covered in food. At the head of the table sat a beautiful man that put every member of the Host club to shame; he had long, pure white hair that went past his shoulders. He had aqua blue eyes that were full of joy, yet had a touch of sadness as his hands gestured to the whole table, but he was looking right at us…or whoever the person whose view this was, from behind a tree. There were fourteen other chairs at the table. The two chairs closest to the man were empty, while at the others sat a rat, an ox, a tiger, a rabbit and so on, all in the zodiac order going clockwise. You could see every detail, but not to much to make it ugly, it was shaded in perfectly and there were no signs of mistakes.

"Why are there two empty chairs? I thought only the cat missed the banquet." I asked.

"The other one…is for the maiden." He whispered, looking out the window.

"What maiden?" the twins asked. I heard the boys walking in, but we ignored them.

"The girl watching the banquet. God wanted her to join them forever, but she only wanted to die."

"Is that why he's sad?" I asked and the twins gave me a funny look.

"Yeah, not only did the cat, his closest friend miss his party, but the girl who had always watched them, didn't want to stay by his side…turn the page." We did just that and saw two cats; a black one with golden eyes and an orange one with red eyes, leaning against each other crying.

"God cursed them one day after he became drunk. They would live an eternal life of outcasts."

"We never heard that part." The twins said and Haji shrugged.

"It's something I remembered, I remember a woman telling me it one winter when I was little. I don't remember what she looked like though…" we sat in silence while flipping through more of the pictures. I gasped once the images changed from zodiac to us.

There was a picture of the twins rehearsing their 'act', one of Tamaki-sempia giving us a speech, Kyoya-sempia smiling (A rare moment, captured!), and an image of Mori and Hunny-sempia in Kendo practice. And then, there was me. It was me, wearing a bright yellow sun dress with a straw sun hat with a yellow ribbon. There was no back ground. I was shocked…mainly because we never told Haji about my gender.

"Sorry, saw you at a mall a while ago." He said, already knowing what I was going to ask.

"Why were you at a commoner store Haji?" Hikaru asked.

"It's kinda an impulse; I don't like the expensive stores. Dr. Sohma says I was probably a commoner before 'it' happened." We all nodded, it would explain why he wasn't really as snobby as everyone else at this school.

* * *

**Haji**

We were all sitting in silence when we heard some boys shouting in the hallway.

"HAAARRUUU! I wanna go see Tohru's classroom!"

"No. we need to find someone to show us around. This place is way too fucking big to go wondering around!"

"BUT HARU! Don't you wanna see Tohru too?"

"Yes, but let's get someone to help us."

There was a knock at the door and we all turned to see two people, a dude with white hair, and a boy who looked amazingly similar to Mitsukuni. They were standing at the doorway. I took it that it was the Mitsukuni-look-alike that had been the wailer. Immediately my head began to throb and I jumped to my feet.

"Sorry…gotta go do something." I said and walked out of the room as fast as I could without running.

I ran to the club room which would be empty until break. I collapsed the moment the door shut. My head was throbbing and I couldn't move anymore. Memories flooded my mind, but I was forgetting them instantly. A rabbit sitting on the back of an ox stayed in my mind.

'Oh, what a great time to think of another picture.'

I lied there on the floor, hoping no one would come into the room.

The last thing I needed was someone seeing me this weak.

* * *

**Mori**

"Sempia! Haji ran off!" Mitsukuni and I turned to the doorway where I saw a panting Haruhi.

"Hmm." I nodded and we started running to the music room. If she was remembering something, she would go somewhere there wouldn't be anyone.

I burst through the door and…

Saw a black cat.

"Uh oh. What are we gonna do Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked as I scooped up my little sister.

"Stop Haruhi."

"Too late. Why's there a cat in here?" Haruhi wiggled past Mitsukuni and looked at the cat in my hands.

"Aniki?" the cat asked weakly, she looked at me with pain clouded eyes..

"Haji?" Haruhi looked closer at the cat. As she did this, Mitsukuni called Dr. Sohma.

"Haji collapsed and Haruhi saw the cat."

I gently set my sister down and within moments, Dr. Sohma was in the room. "I'm sorry Miss Fujioka, but I'm afraid you'll have to forget this."

He placed his hand on Haruhi's head and she suddenly collapsed.

"What happened to Haru-chan!"

"She simply forgot about Haji's transformation… speaking of which, I would turn around." We looked away as 'Poof'…you get the picture. Haji grabbed her clothes and slipped into them.

"I'll take her home. It wouldn't be good if this happened again." He turned to Haji, "What set it off?"

"There are two new students in my class and…and they're the ones I see…" she clutched her head lightly.

I nodded as they left the room and turned to Haruhi. I placed her on a couch and went and got the nurse.

* * *

**Haji**

"Thank you Dr. Sohma." I thanked him as I climbed out of his car and walked up the steps to my family's mansion.

"My Lady, what is the mater? Why have you come home with the doctor?" one of the servants asked me when I opened the door.

"Nothing, do not worry yourself Hannah. I'm fine. If anyone asks, I'll be out in the Dojo." I said, smiling lightly to her. I went up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. Just thinking.

'Who were they? Why did my head start…' I began remembering dreams I had were I wasn't able to wake up until they were over.

In these dream, I saw people…the boy with white hair slammed into my mind. He was older than in my dreams but, I was sure that they were the same people.

The blond looked like the one I kept seeing in Mitsukuni. 'If I keep seeing those two…maybe my head will stop hurting and I'll be able to talk to them…then, I might learn if they have any answers!'

I leapt off the bed and quickly got changed. I ran down the stairs and out to the small dojo in the back yard of the manor.

* * *

(After school)

* * *

I was taking a break when I heard Mitsukuni calling.

"Coming Itoko!" I called and ran out of the dojo. I arrived at the lobby. Just to come face to face with the whole host club. They all looked very serious. Tamaki stepped forward.

"Haji, we need to ask you about your gender." He said with a very serious look.

"Why? It's pretty obvious what my gender is."

"And that would be?" Kyoya asked.

"Male. What else could I be?"

"I told you Haji was a boy! There's no way _**that**_ could be a lady!" Tamaki said, pointing at me.

"Then how come you never showed your chest, or go to gym class?" Haruhi asked me.

"I'm mentally and physically unstable. If I were to be injured, the school would be in trouble, and what if I collapsed right in the middle of a game?" I answered logically and they all nodded, "I don't show my chest because I have no intentions of scaring the girls."

"How could you scare them?" the twins asked.

Instead of answering, I removed the top half of my training uniform and unwound the bandages just below my chest, showing the part of the scar on my ribs. It was surrounded by many smaller scars. I was careful not to show any more of my chest.

The whole club gasped.

"How far does it go?" Haruhi asked.

"To my shoulder." I rewound the bandages and pulled on my top.

"Why do you have a bandage around it?" Hikaru asked.

"Would you like to see _**that**_ every morning when you looked in the mirror, and remembered being tortured for two days, not knowing why?" I asked glaring into his own golden eyes. He looked away quickly.

"I believe him." Haruhi said.

'God…I'm sorry Haruhi. If I could tell you, I would.' I thought.

Eventually, it was agreed I was a boy and we all went into another room and had tea.

"Oh, yes. I've been contemplating whether or not to ask a group of boys to join our club. They're all cousins and go under the name of Sohma." Tamaki popped out of the blue.

I chocked on my cookie.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Poor Haji. Just poor Haji.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Momiji and Hatsuharu**

**Momiji**

"Sorry…gotta go do something." The boy pushed past Haru and left his friends staring after him.

"What the hell was his problem?" Haru had this evil smirk on his face.

Uh oh… it's Black Haru.

"He's really sick." The boy with brown hair said, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, by the way. That was Haji Morinozuka."

'Haji…I miss my sister…' I felt like crying and Haru seemed to sense this, and went back to nice Haru.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, but everyone calls me Haru." He held out his hand and shook hands with the three of them.

"I'm MOMIJI! Haru's cousin!" I said, giving them a greeeaaat biiiig smile.

"Guys, I'm gonna go find Haji, class is about to start, we don't want him to be late." Haruhi said, and he looked really worried about his friend.

"Yeah, we hope he didn't collapse again…" the twins said and the room got really quiet all of a sudden.

"Shouldn't you be in the middle school uniform?" one of the twins asked and Haru chuckled.

"Nope. He's my age." Haru said and the twins looked from him to me.

"It's just like Mori-sempia and Hunny-sempia." one said, laughing slightly.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." They said ay the same time and I smiled.

"Which class is this anyway?" Haru asked him.

"This is the first year classroom, why do you ask?"

"We're new here, it's a good thing this is our classroom 'cause we'd get lost and miss our classes if it wasn't." he said.

The class bell rang and other students began walking in. We went to the front of the classroom and after the teacher asked us to, introduced ourselves.

"I'm Momiji Sohma and I can't wait to meet you all!" I said, smiling to them all before sitting down next to Haruhi's empty desk.

"I'm his cousin Hatsuharu Sohma, you can all call me Haru though." He took his seat at the very back of the classroom.

"Aren't they like Mori and Hunny?" the girl in front of me asked her friend.

"Yeah, but not as close, Momiji doesn't use Haru as a jungle-gym." They laughed lightly.

The rest of the class was really boring, once the second class started, Haruhi walked in and apologized to our teacher and sat down next to me.

After the class was over the other students left the room.

"What happened to Haji?" I asked him while he picked up some stuff.

"I don't know. I went and got his cousin and big brother and we got to the music room, but I guess I over exerted myself from running the whole way and sort of…passed out." He started blushing near the end.

"Well, a girl like you shouldn't be running around a huge school like this." Haru said from behind Haruhi and it made Haruhi jump.

"WHAT!? I'm not a girl! W-why would y-you s-say something like that!?" Haruhi asked loudly and the twins started laughing.

"Wow Haruhi, he hasn't even seen you for a full day and he already knows." They said together and I got really confused.

"What do you guys mean?" I asked, looking up at Haruhi.

"They mean I'm a girl." Haruhi said, he…well I mean…she smiled down at me. I moved back slightly, incase she felt the need to hug me.

"So, do all girls get the option of wearing the girl uniform or the boy uniform?" Haru asked, and now everyone looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Haruhi's the only one…" One twin said.

"Your friend, Haji. I'm pretty sure that was a girl." The three friends all met each others with wide eyes.

"WE KNEW IT!" the twins said loudly and dragged us out of the classroom.

* * *

**Haru**

We were dragged to a music room where rose petals flew out and I almost gagged at the over-powering smell.

"HARU-CHAN!" I looked at Momiji, but he looked just as shocked as I did. We turned to see a boy around Momiji's size come running over to us, he glomped Haruhi . "Haji-chan wasn't feeling so good, so Haji left with Dr. Sohma."

Wait…what? Hatori? Why the hell did he know that kid?

"How the hell does Hatori know you people?" I could almost hear Kyo shouting/asking…

Wait…what? Why the hell was Kyo in here?

It wasn't only Kyo; Tohru, Yuki, Kagura, Ritsu, and Rin were also here. I chuckled at how uncomfortable she looked in that hideous yellow dress…I could see why this Haji chick and Haruhi would cross-dress.

"Ah, welcome to our wonderful club!" a looked over and saw some retard spinning around with rose petals flying everywhere. He struck a pose and was spot lighted.

"That's Tamaki-sempia. The tall one is Haji's older brother; Mori-sempia, the little blond one is her older cousin; Hunny-sempia, and the one with the clip-board is Kyoya-sempia." Haruhi pointed to each one in turn.

We walked over to the cluster of couches every one was sitting on and watched as he stood in the center.

"I have decided. All of you shall become members of the host club!"

"No! Tama-chan! What if Haji-chan keeps collapsing from the memories? Do you want Takashi to go grey?" Hunny asked, hugging his cousin tightly.

"What do you mean collapsing? And who the hell is Haji?" Kyo asked.

"Haji is Mori-sempia's little brother, whom after a tragic experience, lost all his memories, even remembering the smallest detail sends him into a terrible fit, he's unable to even move at some times!" Tamaki said.

"Oh NO! That's terrible!" Tohru said her cute eyes were wide opened.

"Do not worry, my dear princess, Haji is a very strong gentleman." Tamaki said, grabbing Tohru's chin and leaning closer to her. Kyo reflexively pulled Tohru closer to him and glared angrily at Tamaki.

He was still acting like a retard when it hit me.

"Good god…"

"What is it Haru?" Kisa asked.

"We left one Shigure only to find another…" at this, Kyo, Yuki, and Rin shivered, and if Hiro was here, he would too, while the host club fell silent.

* * *

**Takashi**

We all stared in shock at the white haired boy.

I thought back to when Haji called Tamaki Shigure and then collapsed.

"You know a Shigure Sohma?" I looked over at Mitsukuni, who was staring at the boy, his eyes shadowed over.

"Yeah, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki all live with him. Plus he's our cousin." Isuzu said from her spot next to the white haired boy.

Isuzu, or Rin as the middle-school boy had called her, was a very attractive young lady; she had long black hair and black eyes. She was around 5'5. She had a very cold presence while we were in class, but she seemed to have warmed after the white haired boy sat down. She shifted uncomfortable after noticing me watching her.

"Why do you care if we know that idiot?!" the orange haired boy asked angrily…something told me that was simply his personality…just like Haji, only she actual tried to contain it.

"Haji called Tamaki-sempia that before collapsing once…" Haruhi said and then turned to our guests, "I don't believe we all know each other's names yet, I'm Haruhi Fukioka."

"It's very nice to meet you, I am Yuki Sohma." A boy with light grey hair and purple eyes said calmly.

"I'm Momiji Sohma!" immediately Mitsukuni and I looked over to a short blond boy with big brown eyes. Another Mitsukuni!

'Momiji...a Sohma…This Shigure person…What is their connection to Haji…'

"Hatsuharu Sohma." The white haired guy said.

"I'm Kyo, and who the hell says I want to join your retarded club?!" the orange haired guy jumped to his feet and looked at Tamaki defiantly.

"I'm Kagura Sohma, Rin's foster sibling…AND I'M GONNA MARRY KYO!" one of the brown haired girls shouted and ran towards Kyo who tried to run away.

"Like HELL I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU, YOU DEMENTED LITTLE-"

He was cut off when Kagura grabbed him into a hug where I could hear bones snapping from across the room.

'Even if she is a girl…I'm keeping her away from Haij…'

"Hi, I'm Ritsu Sohma." I saw a girl wearing the boy's uniform, without even trying to appear male. She had light brown hair that was in a loose pony-tail; something many commoner girls did. She also had brown eyes and long eyelashes.

"Why is a beautiful princess such as yourself wearing the male uniform?" Tamaki said as he caressed her cheek.

"Oh, no. Ritsu-san is a boy." The second brown haired girl said. The twins burst out laughing and Tamaki looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry if my appearance caused you any trouble. I'm very, very, very sorry, please forgive me!" he stood up from his spot on the couch and went to his knees, bowing to Tamaki.

"Fucking relax, spaz." Kyo said after escaping the clutches of Kagura.

"And who is this Princess?" Tamaki asked the last brown haired girl and she blushed slightly.

"I'm Tohru Honda!"

"Wait…we thought you lived with Carrot top," Hikaru began, but was cut off by Kyo.

"Hey! What was that you little bastards?"

"Pretty boy," Kaoru started.

"Ha! Ya hear that you damn rat?!" Kyo asked Yuki loudly. The grey haired boy sighed.

"I'll deal with you after school." He said to his orange haired cousin.

"And that Shigure dude?" the twins said together.

"Yes, I do. A-after my mom died, I went to live with my grandfather, but some of his family is planning to move in so they have to renovate…and I didn't want to be a burden to any of my friends so I bought a tent and went to live in the forest, but then I found out it was Sohma-kuns' property and they let me stay!"

"That isn't very proper…why didn't you go to live with your other family? I ran a background check, and you do indeed have more relatives." Kyoya said.

"Well, you see Ootori-san, Miss Honda-san's father's family doesn't really believe that Honda-san is a Honda, mainly because she doesn't look like either of her parents. Her grandfather was the only one who believed Honda-san's mother wasn't cheating. And her mother's family disowned her."

"Still…it is quite improper…" Kyoya said, jotting something down on his clip board.

"Is anything about us?' I heard Isuzu mutter.

"Anyway, like Kyo said, none of us are interested in becoming hosts, or hostesses, we're very sorry." Yuki said.

"I don't think they want hostesses, Yuki; if they did, why would they make two of their members cross-dress?" Haru said to his cousin and we all looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"I mean the fact that Haruhi and Haji are both girls." Haru said as if it was obvious.

"WHAT!" Tamaki practically yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We seriously doubt that Haji is a girl." The twins said. "If she was, then she wouldn't have worn that topless out fit last month."

"Yes, but did she not wear it with bandages?" Kyoya countered.

"Yeah, but Haji-chan only did that so no one could see the scars." Mitsukuni said.

"What scars?" Haruhi asked, "I know he had a few, but they weren't that bad."

"The ones on Haji's chest are really, really bad, Haru-chan. They make you wanna cry!"

"Mommy, did you ever do a back ground check on Haji?" Tamaki asked Kyoya and the Sohmas all sweat-dropped.

"Are they gay?" I heard Kyo ask and the twins started laughing.

"I did, but the information was incomplete." Kyoya said, ignoring Kyo and the twins.

"Bye." I waved as the Sohma's tried to sneak away, "we should be going as well, lunch is almost over."

"You're right. We'll all get the answers tonight. Mori-sempia, we're going to your house tonight."

She's going to kill me in seventeen different ways.

"Alright."

(The next day.)

* * *

**Haji**

"Hey, Takashi?" I asked my older brother as we watched Mitsukuni training, "Does my driver know where Haruhi's house is?"

"Yes. Why?" he glanced at me.

"I'm gonna tell her. It might help if I'm close to someone with a similar secret…I just hope her dad doesn't try to hug me…"

"Want me to come?"

"No, it's okay besides, you haven't trained for a while." I smiled at him and left to change out of my own training gear.

After a brief shower, I undid my bandages and changed into a bra; an article of clothing worn once in a blue moon…I grabbed a random t-shirt and jeans. Next I put on my white sneakers, my back-pack and my cell phone.

I had thought about doing something with my hair, but it was still too spiky and it wasn't as long as Haruhi's.

I called the number Haruhi once gave me and crossed my fingers.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey, Haruhi. It's me Haji…I was wondering if you were busy today…"

"**No…why?" **

"I need to talk to you…please tell me the club has no reason to come over today…"

"**They shouldn't…Why?"**

"I don't want the others to know. Especially 'Dad'."

"**Okay, I'll see you soon."**

With that, I put the phone in my pocket and ran down the stairs.

Jeikobu, my driver was already waiting for me, due to the simple push of a button.

"Jeikobu, please take me to Haruhi's house." I said as he opened the limo door for me.

"Of course."

A few minutes later I was in front of Haruhi's house.

"When shall I pick you up?"

"I'll push the button." I said, waving the small black remote.

"Of course." He smiled as he climbed into the limo and drove off.

I climbed up the stairs leading to Haruhi's house and knocked on the door. I folded my arms over my chest and waited.

Unfortunately, it was Ranka who opened the door. The moment he saw me…

"HARUHI! YOUR DAD"S GONNA HUG ME!" I shouted into the home as I managed to avoid him on the small landing.

"DAD! Don't touch Haji! You know how he doesn't like being touched!" Haruhi said as she managed to stop her father, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work anyway?"

"~Oh, deary me, you're right. You'll have to excuse me young man, but I still have to put on my make-up~."

"It's fine." I said as Haruhi and I walked into their small living room. I looked around the room; it was my first time at her house, the only way I knew Ranka was from once going to the mall with him and the club.

"Sorry my house is so small, and everything's so cheap."

"What do you mean? Just because I live in the Morinozuka manor doesn't mean I'm as shallow as the rich people. I'm actually very uncomfortable in big rooms filled with expensive things." I said.

"Is something wrong with your throat? Your voice sounds…different, higher…"

It was true. When I was at school, I made my voice go deep. Today, I wasn't.

"Yeah…that's sorta what I wanted to talk about…you see…" I trailed off and looked away.

"What is it?"

"You probably already know but…I am actually a girl."

"It's okay but…why did you convince everyone that you were a guy?"

"Because…I've seen the way they treat you; the hugging, the fighting over, the touching…the dressing up. Those things all terrify me. And…"

"What? They aren't going to hurt you if they hug you; they're good people. Scary, but hey, you get along with Nekozawa just fine."

(A/N: We can all guess why.)

"No you see…when I'm hugged by guys…never mind…anyway, do you want to go to the mall or something?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure, but…what if the guys see you? What if 'Dad' recognizes you?"

In response, I took off my back-pack and pulled out my green contacts, a black wig that reached my lower back, and a change of clothes.

"I'm a girl aren't I? What kind of girl would I be without back-up?"

Ten minutes later, I was wearing a red and gold, Chinese style sleeveless shirt, a black skirt that reached mid thigh, black leggings that reached mid thigh as well and black flats. My wig had two red bows.

"Let's go!" I giggled happily and she smiled.

"It's nice having another girl in the host club."

"Yeah…it's nice to finally be able to talk to other girls…hey; just in case the guys are at the mall, I'm your friend Namida Tsumi, from middle school."

"Sure thing…"

We walked to the mall in a comfortable silence. Once we got into the mall, we went to a bunch of clothing stores. After helping Haruhi get some stuff for her dinner, we were about to leave when we heard it.

"Look Mama, our daughter is here!" we turned around to see the whole club -minus us- walking towards us.

"Hey guys!" she said as we were surrounded by a bunch of flirty rich kids.

Great.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?" Tamaki asked, grabbing my chin.

"My name is Namida Tsumi and I'm already in a relationship, so I would very much enjoy if you didn't touch me." I said in a cheery voice and watched as Tamaki sit in the corner near the doors, "What's the mater with him? And who are these people, Haruhi?"

"These are my friends from that club I was talking about."

I made a face, "You mean those guys who forced you to join because you broke some piece of pottery? And then made you keep dressing like a guy just because if word got out you were a girl it would be bad for them and you guests would want to be reimbursed?"

"Yeah…those guys…but they aren't forcing me to cross-dress, and it shouldn't mater what my gender is; you should understand that." She had a smile at the end.

"Yes, that's exactly why I think you should come to my school; it's perfect and you can act however you want!"

"Hey, don't you want to know who we are?" Tamaki asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. He really wanted the attention.

"No. I couldn't care less what people call you things." It was as if he was stabbed with a giant arrow and fell to the ground, "I think you are all horrible for hiding away Haruhi's true beauty!"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder protectively.

"So, tell us how you two know each other?" Kyoya asked as we exited the mall and started to head towards Haruhi's.

"We were friends in middle school."

"Unfortunately, Haruhi wouldn't accept my offer of a free tuition to come to the same private school as me." I pouted.

"You know Ouran has the connections I need to become a good lawyer; your school had less to offer…"

"So you go to a private school, Nami-chan?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Yes, my father is very rich…although I entered as a scholarship student; that's why we offered for my little Haruhi to come with me." I looked down at her with a loving look.

My phone began to ring and I went for it in my black purse excitedly, "Oh, that must be Lady Benibara! She said she would call…"

I made a very disappointed look when I saw it was an unknown number. "Aw…it's just my mother." I lied and put the phone away without answering.

I was amused by the looks of horror and shock, even Takashi and Mitsukuni looked shocked…and they knew I was Haji…

"Y-you're from St. Roberia's…" Tamaki was shaking with fear.

"Not only that; I'm the new fourth member of the Zuka Club." I smirked at them and pulled Haruhi even closer, "Although Lady Benibara wishes to liberate this beautiful maiden, I only intend to reason with her to unlock the girl in my friend that is locked away by your chains called ties and suits."

"Namida, not so close…"

"Sorry." I loosened my hold.

We entered Haruhi's small and now crowded home. I grabbed my backpack.

"I enjoyed our conversation very much, my beautiful maiden, and I can not wait to see you again." I gave her a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you next time." She waved as I left the house.

As I walked away I heard Tamaki shouting, "Mama! Our daughter is going to be corrupted!"

"It's not corruption if she wants it!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear it.

After I was a block away, I reached into my back-pack and found my remote and pressed the button.

* * *

**Hatsuharu**

I was riding my bike around, I had been all day, looking for Shigure's but I was…unsure of the way.

No. I was not lost.

I wasn't paying attention and nearly slammed into some girl, and for a second I thought it was Rin. But her boobs were way too small.

"God damn it Hatsuharu, watch where the fuck you're going!" I looked over at the girl, who had managed to jump out of the way before I jumped off my bike, which crashed into someone's bushes.

"Who the hell- HAJI!?" she immediately froze up at this.

"You can not tell any of them… I can't have them touching me…they're normal people…" she whispered quietly and pulled off her wig.

"How did you know my name? I didn't tell you." I asked her as she put the wig into her back pack.

"It happens…I think I once met you…before 'that' night…are you lost?" she asked me.

"Hell no I totally know where I am and where Shigure's house is."

She just sighed and pulled out a tablet. A moment later a limo pulled up.

"Get in, ox." I just stared at her, "Ya wanna go to Shigure's or not?"

"Fine…" I climbed into the limo and she told the driver an address.

Ten minutes later, we arrived and the driver took my bike off the roof.

"Please don't tell the others…especially Tamaki…"

"Do you want to come in…?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"It'll probably hurt." She smiled, "And if you do tell anyone, I'll have to kill you."

Somehow…I totally believed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Dark Room**

**Haji**

"Good morning Haji!" one of my clients shouted as I walked into the clubroom with my brother.

"Hi." I said in a bored tone.

"KYAAA!" she and her friends squealed. I'll never understand them; how can they like being talked to as though it was a burden.

"Haji. You should be nice." Takeshi scolded me.

"Sorry, brother." I looked down in shame. The girls screamed again. They liked the Big Brother aspect of Takeshi, and the Embarrassed Haji.

"I'm very sorry for being rude to you earlier." I said while looking away, blushing and rubbing the back of my neck.

You can guess the results. The girls were all asking me annoying questions and stuff, until I heard a door slowly creep open and the room cooled considerably. Black tendrils of fog drifted through the room and wrapped around my wrists.

"Damn. I forgot it was 'That' day of the month." I said as I walked towards the open door that lead to the Black Magic Club Room.

"GOOD LUCK HAJI-CHAN!" Mitsukuni shouted behind me, and I laughed slightly.

"Yes, good luck Haji-sama!" one of my first clients called out to me.

"Thanks, but it isn't that scary." I told them before walking in.

Nekozawa was sitting down in the dark room with a pile of curses he had been working on.

"Hello Nekozawa-sempia, I'm very sorry I was late." I said with a scowl. I did not like being nice to this guy, but he had dirt on me, so I had to be a nice and civil person, instead of the Cat.

"Hello, Miss Morinozuka. Have you remembered anything new this month?" he turned to me as I took the only other seat in the room that wasn't covered in stuff…which was right next to him.

What I hated about him was the fact that I liked him. But not like…like like him. That would be just awkward. He just made me feel comfortable, not like the host club where I was constantly terrified.

"There are these two boys in my class and their names are Haru and Momiji…they're both Sohmas, and I remember a lot of things about them...especially Momiji." I told him, "I have a habit of calling Haru, Ox, and Momiji is The Rabbit…at home I end up calling him Bunny…"

"I believe I've found something that you'll like." He pulled out a piece of 'parchment' (A tea stained piece of paper), "I found this legend in an ancient archive…" (Google)

**On the Piece of Paper **(Please note, this is not the exact copy of the legend)

_A long time ago, there was a man who lived up in the mountains, and he never came down. This man had many powers, many memories…but he also had a fear of people. He had a fear of being different. The man stayed up there for a very long time, with only himself._

_One day, a cat approached him. The man was surprised to see the cat. The cat bowed his head and addressed the man as God._

_God and the cat stayed together for a very long time, but God decided it was time to meet even more friends, so he held a banquet, and invited twelve other animals to it. There was a rat, an ox, a tiger, a sheep, a dragon, a pig, a dog, a rooster, a snake, a monkey, and a horse._

_They all had great times together, and had banquets every night under the great white moon. _

_Down the mountain, there was a young maiden. The_ _beautiful_ _maiden always watched the banquets with great intrigue. She enjoyed climbing up the mountain everyday; it gave her a chance to escape her suitors. _

_Being the beautiful young maiden she was, her father and brothers were constantly trying to marry her off to every other man, but she hated them for it. All the maiden ever wanted was to be free like an animal and not be forced to marry._

_Back in those days, god was young and foolish. He always saw the maiden watching them, and he knew that the maiden always ran away from her suitors, so he came to this conclusion: __**SHE**__ wanted to marry __**HIM.**_

_One day, god approached the maiden, and asked her to be his wife, so she could attend the feasts, and stay young and immortal with him forever. Of course, this was the exact opposite of what she wanted. And so she said to him, "I do not wish to marry anyone. I hate people, and I hate men always asking me to marry them!"_

_Now god, he really did love the maiden, and he only wanted her to be happy. So god did what he thought would be the best; he transformed her. He transformed her into a beautiful black cat. He invited her to his feasts, and the maiden, thinking that she would be turned back, gladly accepted._

_At the banquet, the Cat collapsed, and God took a bowl of water and did a chant. He made the Cat drink it. _

_The water would make them be born over and over again, always to be together._

_But the Cat didn't want this, and the maiden knew it, so she took a drink as well, so that he would never be alone. The other animals followed, wanting to have feasts with each other forever. But the girl was the only one who stayed by the Cat's side._

_One by one, the animals all died, until it was just God and the Maiden. And then Goad died. He died a happy man, but left the Maiden alone. All alone on top of the mountain, unable to go back to the life she had before she met God. She died many years later; all alone, and with a hate for God so great, it would be passed down from reincarnation to reincarnation. _

**Back to Haji**

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked him, but I could tell exactly what it was.

"You're the Maiden, Miss 'Sohma'" Nekozawa said laughing creepily.

"I. Am. Not. A Sohma." I said between clenched teeth. I was a Morinozuka. Nothing more. My memories may have revolved around the Sohma clan, but that was not my life.

"How would you know? did you not loose all your memory before the first night you were attacked?" He chuckled. I growled at him, but was cut off when someone else walked into the room.

I froze at the sight of the orange haired boy that walked in. He narrowed his crimson eyes at me, before turning around and walking out. For some reason…that hurt. A lot.

"Well that was odd." Nekozawa said, but I wasn't listening.

My hands clutched at my head as waves of agony rolled through me. I felt imaginary cuts sting as a memory of a black cat and an orange cat fighting slowly slipped through my mind. I saw an orange haired boy glaring at me hatefully as he was led away by someone as I was ushered towards a dark room that mad me want to wretch. I saw myself in a dojo, fighting the orange haired boy. A single name: Kyo Sohma.

My hands began twitching and a small whimper escaped my throat.

I was staring at my blood stained hands as my mother laid on the ground; lifeless. My father grabbed me by the hair with an insane look in his eyes. A gun was pressed against my temple and then-

"Miss Morinozuka!" a hand gently shook my shoulder. I looked up through pain clouded eyes and saw Nekozawa looking at me in concern…

The door opened and Takeshi walked in. he always knew when something was the mater; the club called it Brotherly-instinct, but I called it a Pain-Radar.

"I'm okay." I waved him off as he began to hover slightly. I rose to my feet. It would have appeared that I fell off my chair…

I dusted my uniform off before I nodded to Nekozawa and pulled my brother back to the club room.

I sat down with my clients and scowled at the host club who were all watching me. "WHAT?"

"Nothing." The twins said quickly, and the others all went back to their stations. I slouched into the couch and put my feet up on the table.

"Haji…are you okay? We heard a loud noise and we thought something had happened to you…" a petite girl said with a crazy blush that made her look like a chili pepper.

I scoffed at her, "Like a creep like that could do anything to me."

"AH! S-sorry, it was stupid of us to think that someone as strong as you could be hurt." She said quickly, her face was getting even darker.

"Hey! I never said I couldn't get hurt…it's just…" I said as I sat up straight. I began to blush and looked away, towards my cousin.

He was rolling around on one girl's lap. What a little kid.

"Yes?" The girls all leaned forward eagerly; I could see from the corner of my eye that they all had their hands clasped at their hearts.

"The only thing that could ever get to me is seeing any of you hurt." I said quietly. They all squealed and most of them fainted. The ones who were still conscious were all blushing like mad and using each other as support.

"You did a good job this month Haji, your rates have gone up ten percent." The shadow king told me after the girls all left.

"Papa is so proud of his little boy!" Tamaki yelled and ran towards me. I jumped out of the way and kicked him so he was launched forwards.

"You're not my father." I growled, this was a daily routine for us.

My cell phone began to ring and when I looked at the caller ID, it said it was the unknown caller from my day of shopping. I flipped the phone open and stepped out into the hall.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, my dear." A feminine voice answered.

"Um…who is this?" I asked, but I was unsure if I should ask in a male of female voice.

"My name is Benio Amakusa, the leader of the Zuka club. I could not help but notice that you, along with a maiden by the name of Haruhi have been roped in by those horrible men and are forced to wear men's clothes. But you have nothing to fear; the Zuka club is coming to save you!"

I stared at my phone in shock before I burst into laughter. "You don't seem to understand. Haruhi and I wear men's clothing because we can…I do it for a psychological problem though. We don't need your." I said firmly.

"They've brainwashed both of you! No girl should be forced to dress in male clothing!"

"For god's sake. I. Don't. Need. Help. From. A. Bunch. Of. Dumb. Cross dressers." I said nice and slowly so she could understand what I was saying.

"Hush, my beautiful maiden, there's no reason for you to be so harsh. We all know that you want to dress like the beautiful girl you are, and that is why we will liberate you and Haruhi!"

"I seriously doubt that you'll succeed. I'll just go tell my brother you're coming." I said before closing my phone.

I walked over to where Mitsukuni and Takashi were eating cake. I leaned over and whispered into Takashi's ear, "The Zuka club is about to come and blow my cover."

He looked up at me before nodding. Without a word I turned towards the others.

This fucking sucked. I was going to have to tell them all before the Zukas came in and ruined everything.

"Guys…I have something to tell you all- "

I was cut off by Haruhi, "Haji, I need your help with something."

"Alright…" something about the look she was giving me told me to shut up.

We walked outside and to the gates in front of our ridiculously pink school.

"You were going to tell them."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the Zuka club is…" a limo pulled in, "Here, and I don't want them to blow my cover. I don't need 'Dad' screaming at me for hiding my gender."

"Oh…" she looked so disappointed my heart felt like it would break, "But you don't owe them anything; they'll kick you out and you will have to wear a dress and everything…"

"I owe Takeshi my life. And besides, I dress this way for mental reasons." I smiled at her warmly.

I pulled out my remote and pushed the button to call my driver as three people climbed out of the limo. All three of them were wearing skirts that appeared to be the Lobelia school uniform.

They walked towards us confidently.

"I knew they would be waiting for us to save them." I recognized the leader's voice as Benio's.

"Actually; I'm waiting for my limo. Haruhi and I have an assignment that's due next week." I said, in a gruff but curt male voice.

My sleek, black limo pulled up and my driver opened the door for us.

"Let's go Haruhi." I said.

"Sure." She smiled at me and climbed in.

I turned and glared angrily at the three. "Stay the hell away from here."

"Oh, you'll come to us eventually." Benio said in a smug voice.

I snorted before climbing into the limo. As we drove away, I flipped them off. Just because I could.

We dropped Haruhi off before heading back home. On the way back, I saw a cyclist looking absolutely lost. Now, why would I pay any attention to a commoner?

Oh god.

I can't believe I just thought that.

Any way, why? Because of his spiky black and white hair.

"HARU!" I shouted out the limo window. We slowed down and stopped beside him, "Not lost again?"

"Yeah. I totally know where I am, you stupid bitch." I blinked at his sudden change of personality, but didn't think anything of it.

I had run out of memories to remember, so it didn't hurt to hang around with him. But I still couldn't remember how I knew him, and the memories were never whole.

"Get in, ya fucking cow." I said and opened the door before moving to the other side of the limo so I didn't have to touch him.

He climbed in and sat across from me. "I've been meaning to ask; how the hell do you know?"

I stared at him blankly. Know what? I asked him this and he snorted.

"Miss Haji, I need to fill up the tank and grab a few things for my wife…is that alright?" Jeikobu asked me.

"Of course." I smiled at him. He stopped at a gas station that was just across from a commoner's store.

"So…do you need a ride back to Shigure's?" I asked Haru once Jeikobu closed his door.

"No. I'm going back to the main house." He said, and I realized he had somehow managed to slip into the seat next to me. I quickly slid into the next seat, but he followed. I went to the other side of the limo and sat down, but he sat down next to me again.

"Can you stop following me?" I asked him as I went to another seat.

"Hell no." he said before getting up and sitting next to me.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to know if you're really a girl." He had a dangerous smirk on his face and he was leaning over me.

"I AM NOT LETTING YOU TURN INTO A FUCKING COW IN MY GOD DAMN LIMO!" I yelled while punching him in the jaw. He fell backwards and landed on his ass.

"So, you do know." His face suddenly returned to his usual bored, carefree look while he rubbed his jaw.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about, okay?" I said angrily before Googling where the Sohma main house was.

Jeikobu left the store with four bags of groceries and climbed into the limo. I told him the address and he began driving in that direction.

We stopped in front of a large compound and Haru opened his door and walked out.

**Haru**

I turned back when I heard someone scream. I looked over and saw Haji was curled up in the fetal position while she grabbed the sides of her head. She was crying loudly, and I could only guess what the hell was happening.

I pulled out my cell phone without thinking and dialed Hatori's number.

"**What is it Haru? I'm with Akito."**

"It's that Haji chick you've been treating, she gave me a ride to the main house and now she's screaming bloody murder."

There was silence on the other end before I heard Hatori take in a large, shaky breath.

"**I told you all not to go near her, let alone take her here of all places."**

"Sorry, but I got lost again…and she is in most of my classes, I can't exactly avoid her without skipping."

Hatori sighed, **"I can't do anything. If Akito learns she's here…"**

"What? He knows you're treating her…right?" I asked him. I was slightly worried about him; Akito might take out his other eye if he gets mad enough.

**"No. he doesn't. Just get her driver to get her away from here. She can not see anyone else here." **He sounded very serious. **"Her brother will know what to do about it."**

"Sure." I said before ending the conversation. I walked over to Haji's flustered driver. "Get her home. Hatori says her brother can handle it." I said. The driver nodded before getting back into the car and driving off.

"Haru!" I glanced over and saw Kisa, Hiro and Momiji running over.

"Hey." I said.

"Did you hear all that screaming?" Momiji looked terrified for some reason.

"No." I lied blankly to them.

"We're going to Shigure's house once Hatori's done with Akito, do you wanna come?" Momiji asked me while looking up with pleading eyes. Well, I wouldn't mind getting some answers from Hatori and Shigure. Why not.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing Tohru again." I smirked at them. That was an added bonus.

**Haji**

I was pushed down to my knees as I sat alone in a pitch black room. A hand came out of nowhere and slapped me across my already bruised face. Next, a foot slammed into my chin and I was knocked backwards. I was begging who ever it was to stop and that I didn't understand why they were doing this.

A cold and angry voice hissed that I was a pathetic monster and I was no better than the Cat.

A hand wrapped itself in my hair and forcefully yanked me up. My hair was very short…as though I had wanted to cut it all off. It was probably so this didn't happen again…

I began to block out the pain as I was practically thrown be the other person. I slammed into one of the walls, and my back whacked against a vase of some sort. I felt the pottery break and shards dig into my back.

I grabbed my head which had slammed against the wall harder than the rest of me. The other person grabbed me by the collar of my kimono and shouted something. It was very fuzzy though…I don't know what they were saying other than I was a murderer.

"But I didn't do it!" I said out loud as I gasped from the pain. The person slammed me back into the wall and I cried out.

"NEVER SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO YOU VILE MONSTER! I AM **GOD **AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

I remained silent as he dragged my now limb body towards another wall were there was a door.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU COME OUT, YOU WILL LOVE ME!" he shouted before I was tossed painfully into another room.

This room was even darker than the previous one but this one was somehow more comforting than the other. It was probably because the horrible boy wasn't in this one…

There was the fast and terrified breathing of someone else in the room. I stiffened and darted back to the wall furthest from the breathing.

'Please-don't-hurt-me-please-don't-hurt-me-please-don't-hurt-me.' I chanted in my mind and it slowly became audible.

I realized that the other person in the room was chanting the same thing. I stopped and stared into the darkness. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and I could see outlines. I saw another boy sitting in the other corner.

He looked around seven and rather small. He looked as though he had never left this room in days…

I slowly moved closer to him. I was still afraid that he would hurt me, but I was blocking off all feeling. I knew I was limping slightly, but I ignored it and walked over to him. I could here him quietly sobbing and I was planning to comfort him. Maybe I would learn who he was…

"GO AWAY!" he screeched and I stopped moving.

He and the other boy were right…I was a monster…a probably killed my mother…how could someone like me comfort any one?

I lifted up my mental block and let the pain flood over me. I fell to the ground in the middle of the room and watched as the cut on my forehead bled and the blood dripped onto the floor.

Tears began to slowly fall down my cheeks and join the blood. I was soon lost in thought; I **was** no better than the cat. I **was** a monster. I **was** the one who made dad kill mom and almost kill me…I **was** the one who really did look like a monster once my necklace was taken off. I **was** the one who wasn't human. And I **was** lucky that God wanted to lov-

I heard the boy move; I flinched and backed away from him.

"God loves me and I will love god…" I muttered as I pressed myself against the wall.

"Who are you?" the boy asked me as he moved closer to me.

"God loves me and I will love God." I said again as I continued to squish myself against the wall.

The boy said nothing and just sat next to me. I flinched slightly and expected him to hit me or something.

"I'm a monster. I'll hurt you if you're near me…" I warned the boy.

He didn't say anything, and we just sat in the dark. It was hours later when I felt the boy slump over onto me. I stiffened slightly until I noticed that he was asleep.

The boy had silver hair that was really soft…

I stayed awake until I felt him stirring. He quickly sat up, but I just watched him blankly until my eyelids became heavy and I fell asleep. I was dimly aware of myself slipping away from him.

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of my older brother's sleeping face. I looked around and realized that I was on my own bed and my brother was sleeping across the bed from his spot on the chair beside my bed.

My tail twitched in annoyance when I realized that I was in my cat form.

'I'm a monster, ROAR!' I thought and chuckled to my self before slipping out of his hold and jumping off the bed. I mentally slapped myself for being a black cat and leaving black cat hairs all over my white sheets.

I slipped into my closet just in time for the inevitable POOF.

On one wall of my-totally-way-too-huge-closet was a clock that told me it was either noon or midnight.

I peaked out of my closet and after taking a quick look out the window, swore my head off as I snatched my uniform off of the hook it was hanging on.

I quickly bound my chest and struggled to but on my uniform as I rushed through my daily routine.

'I can't believe they let me sleep in…I HAVE FOUR FUCKING TESTS!' I may be a tough-guy at school, but I also take pride in my genius status.

I burst out of my room and found my brother chuckling.

"WHAT?" I growled out as I fiddled with my stupid tie.

"It's Saturday." He said still chuckling.

"WHAT THE HELL!? It's only Tuesday!" I said while ignoring the fact that Mitsukuni had burst into the room.

"Haji-chan must have been really sleepy, cause you were asleep all week!" my cousin said cheerfully and I stared at him in horror.

"I'M GOING TO FAIL!" I wailed loudly.

"It's okay Haji-chan, your teacher will just give your tests to you while we all go to the Club!" he smiled at me happily before continuing, "Oh, and Dr. Sohma and some friends of his are here to see you!"

"What?"

"Yeah, Haru, and Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki, AND TOHRU-CHAN!"

"Who?" I tilted my head and stared at him. Haru and Momiji were in my class, I remembered Kyo very well…but the others just drew up complete blanks.

"Come on!"

"Do they know I'm a girl?" I asked Takeshi. He nodded before picking up Mitsukuni and leaving the room so I could change.

I replaced my bandage with a bra and changed into tight black jeans and an over-sized shirt that had a picture of a black cat and white cat sleeping in the Ying and Yang symbol. I took a hair tie and tightened the shirt around my hips so I didn't look fat, but didn't show anything that made me look attractive.

I walked out into the hallway and walked down one floor, and then after making sure none of the maids were around, I jumped over the railing and landed on the first floor on my feet without making a sound.

"HOLY CRAP!" a voice shouted and I spun around to see Kyo Sohma standing there.

"Washroom's down the hall." I pointed towards the doors.

"How the hell do you-"

"You're leaving the living room, and there's nothing over here other than the washrooms." I said while walking past him. I wasn't trying to be rude, but my head was fucking killing me!

"Hey, why were you with that black magic dude?" I turned and locked eyes with him.

"You tell me, Mr. Cat." I smirked at him evilly.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?"

I just kept right on walking. I arrived in the living room and was met with a major migraine.

"Rabbit, Ox, Rat, Dragon, and…Stranger?" I muttered as I sat down next to my big brother.

"You jumped down from the second floor." Takeshi said and I flinched but smiled at him cheekily.

"Why would you say that?" I looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

A small hand whacked me lightly on the head. I looked back and saw Mitsukuni pouting at me.

"WHAT? I didn't leave a dent this time…" I scowled at my small cousin.

"You shouldn't do that while we have company."

"Sorry." I bowed my head.

"Any way, do you why we're here?" Hatori asked and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Nope. I just woke up anyways." I offered them all a small smile.

"What have you been remembering for the past few days?" Hatori asked.

It was awkward that I had to tell him in front of all these people. To make matters worse, Kyo walked in and sat next to the brown haired girl, whom I guessed was 'Tohru-chan'.

"I remembered how I got a few of my scars…why does it mater?" I questioned Hatori and looked around at the Sohmas.

"Nothing really…I just was wandering."

I blinked before glaring at my doctor. Haru chuckled slightly. I ignored him and let out a sigh.

"So, what **do** you want?"

"I wanted to introduce you to a few friends of mine." Hatori said and I nodded. I felt my brother stand up and I looked over and saw him holding Mitsukuni.

"Training." Takeshi answered my unspoken question. I nodded and I was left alone with a bunch of strange people.

"I understand that you already know Momiji and Hatsuharu."

"Yes." I nodded while glancing at my classmates.

"Kyo and Yuki are in the class above you." Hatori pointed at Kyo and the silver haired boy who was sitting on the other side of Tohru, "And this is Miss Tohru Honda, she was Kyo and Yuki's classmate before our clan leader had it arranged for all of them to be transferred."

"It's very nice to meet all of you." I said while bowing my head.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Morinozuka-san." Yuki bowed his head to me. I was reminded of the boy in the dark room for a moment. I quickly looked away and lightly held my head for a moment as I felt a small wave of mental pain.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Kyo.

"What?"

"Why are the Cat and the Rat in the same room as each other and not trying to kill each other? And why is the Ox sitting next to the Rat as though he wasn't cheated out of his rightful place?" as soon as I said the words, they became fuzzy and I was unable to remember what I had said, or why I had said it.

They all stared at me in a mixture of horror and shock.

"See, she does know." Haru said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Know what?" I asked him.

"THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR CURSE!" Kyo exploded and I flinched back from him. I didn't like yelling. It reminded me of one of my attackers, when I didn't answer the way he wanted me to, he would yell before breaking a bone in my hand…

I was suddenly back inside the dark room. The silver haired boy was gone, and I could hear laughter through the wall.

"-Who's that girl in the other room?" I heard the boy ask, he had said a name, but I couldn't hear it…

There was suddenly a lot of yelling and I cringed as the door was thrown open and my silver haired friend fell into the room.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" I went to go to my friend when someone stepped into the room.

"Did you forget about me?"

"Of course not! I love you, God-sama!" I said before walking over to him and bowing in front of him.

"Good." He said before he hugged my tightly. I hugged him back slightly, but looked over his shoulder at my friend. "At least you love me."

He had gotten up and was sitting back in the corner. His purple eyes met mine and I felt a pang of sadness. I would get out…but he wouldn't.

Dang.

"Haji."

The world warped back to the real world, and I saw Hatori sitting next to me.

"Sorry about that." I said with a small, fake smile.

"Haji, are you okay?! You just stopped moving and…" Tohru looked rather flustered and I felt bad about worrying the ditzy girl.

"It's okay Tohru. It happens a lot." I said in an attempt to calm her down. She did seem to calm down though.

"Still, Miss Morinozuka, how do you know about our curse?" Yuki asked me. I could see the concern in his eyes, but his question made no sense at all…

"What curse?" I tilted my head and looked at each of them in a hope that they would answer me.

They all looked at me like I was insane, and by my standards, I was.

"Wait…Maybe Nekozawa-sempia could help you all! He's great with curses!" I suggested and they all stared at me.

"You mean that big scary dark-magic guy? NO WAY! He's WAY too scary." The blond shouted in a childish voice.

"Stop being such a wimp." Kyo said before hitting Momiji on the head.

"Waaa! Tohru, Kyo hit me!" he shouted as he started crying. Momiji ran over to Tohru and she hugged him tightly.

They all seemed to notice Tohru's mistake as a loud Poof echoed through the room.

They all looked very panicked other than Hatori and I as we continued to drink our tea silently. When they all noticed how calm I was, they all stared at me slightly.

"You know…I don't think Nekozawa-sama can fix that…"

Haru started laughing and Hatori was chuckling.

"What?" I asked them. They just continued to laugh.

"Hey, you never answered me. Why were you with that Nekozawa guy?" Kyo said and I smiled at the fact that he was trying to seem calm.

"Oh…I thought you would guess, but I am a member of the Black-magic Club. It wouldn't be very good of me to not go to my club once in a while."

"Wait, so you are a member of the host club…and the Black-magic club?" Yuki looked confused and I personally didn't blame him.

"Yes, as well as the kendo and marshal arts club…and I have an alias that attends another school and is part of a club there."

"Why so many?" Tohru asked me and I gave her a small smile before my face became serious.

"Because it hurts to dwell in a past that doesn't exist for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Time to Remember.**

**Hatori**

I sighed and took another sip fro my tea. The kids were all staring at Haji like she was insane. It wasn't that shocking though; most people would want to know their pasts right away, but Haji had learned that most of the scars on her body had been caused before her torture, and she told me that she would rather not know about the past if it was more painful than the present.

"WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO REMEMBER?!" Kyo shouted and Haji flinched again before she glared at him.

"My first father tried to kill me, sorry if I don't want to know the full story." She rolled her eyes at him, but she unconsciously moved a hand to her temple, where I knew there was a scar from being grazed by a bullet, but it was covered by her hair, which had grown longer in the past month.

I would never tell her, but I think her hanging out with those Host boys has gotten her more used to men. She wasn't freaking out now, even though there was only one female other than herself in the room.

Haji stood up and excused herself for a moment.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Why the hell wouldn't she want to know about her past?" Kyo wondered aloud.

"I think Miss Morinozuka is comfortable in this life and would not like to know who she was before in case it ruins what she has now." Yuki said as he calmly sat there.

POOF!

Everyone looked away from Momiji as he scrabbled to get his clothes back on.

I was slightly worried about the idea Shigure and I had had, but it would be okay as long as Akito didn't know.

I'd already explained to Tohru, the Zodiac Members my plan, and Haji's family, and now I just needed to talk to Haji about the plan.

Kureno, Shigure and Ayame were the only ones who knew who Haji was. I didn't need to worry about Kureno telling Akito though because Haji had looked up to him as a big brother figure and he was with the plan to stop Haji's pain.

* * *

**Haji**

I walked down the hall and tried to ignore the flying orange bunny that circled around my head. I also ignored the white unicorn that stood on its hind legs and walked along side me.

'Yep. I knew I forgot something. My Meds. GREAT.'

I ignored the animals as I strolled into the kitchen. I was greeted by the chef. He already knew what I needed and soundlessly handed me my small breakfast and a large amount of pills. I drank a glass of milk after swallowing all of my pills and quickly ate my food.

I thanked the chef before I walked back to the room where the Sohmas were waiting. I enjoyed the fact that the only things following my down the hall was a large number of cats, but this was something I was used to.

Cats were real, flying orange bunnies, were not. Schizophrenia was a pain in the ass for me.

I entered the room again and sat back down in my spot and waited for Hatori to speak. Instead of speaking, he stood up and walked to the door before gesturing for me to follow. Once we were in the hall, I leaned against the wall and waited.

"Haji, I have an idea to stop you from having such a painful time."

"And what's that?"

"You'll be living with some people from your past."

I stared at my doctor, who was insane. I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!

"Haji, you need to remember. I'm sure you've noticed; the longer it takes for you to remember, the more it hurts when you do."

"I don't care." I crossed my arms. I knew I was being childish, but it was all I could do.

"I know that you can stand the pain after some of your memories about a person have come back, that's why you're okay near Haru. I don't care if you act on the memories; you just have to get to the point where you can stand the pain. Then, you can come back home and act as if it never happened."

I stared back at Hatori as he glared and eventually looked away.

"What ever. It's not like I have a choice on the mater anyway."

Hatori placed a comforting hand on my head and I sighed. I had remembered everything about Hatori almost right away, so it never hurt to be around him.

Even though I now know that he wasn't my father, when I had first met him, I had been convinced that he was…but an adoptive uncle was good enough.

"In fact, don't mention what you remember to anyone."

I tilted my head and stared at him, "Why?"

"Because they aren't supposed to talk to you."

"What?"

"The clan leader made a rule that they can't talk to you."

Oh. So that's what he meant.

"Gotcha." I nodded to him before I turned and headed back upstairs.

"Where are-"

"Grabbing some crap so I have shit to change into while I'm stuck with that Pervert Shigure." I called back.

Once in my room, I grabbed a bag and just packed all of the most unflattering clothing I had. What? Most of the memories I had of Hatori had Shigure in them, and I knew how much of a perv he could be.

Once I was done packing, I brought my stuff down stairs.

I ran outside and found my big brother and cousin training. I snuck up behind Mitsukuni and gave him a hug. I pinned his arms down. He instinctively flipped me over his shoulder and I only laughed as I managed to land on my hands and flipped over so I was standing in front of him.

"See ya later Mitsukuni, I've got to go and remember some stuff, but I'll be back soon."

"Uh huh. I'LL MISS YOU HAJI-CHAN!" he charged forward as though he wanted to hug me, but I managed to get out of the way before he was grabbed by Takashi.

I walked forward and gently hugged my big brother. He didn't hug me back, for obvious reasons, but I could tell he wanted to.

"I'll see you guys at school." I smiled at them before I turned tail and ran back to the lobby where my stuff was.

* * *

**Kyo**

I glared through the window as Haji snuck up behind that short kid, Hunny. Something about her reminded me of someone.

I blinked when she was flipped over the boy's shoulders, but I could hear her laughter. She somehow flipped and corkscrewed so that she landed in front of them.

Something told me that she would be great at fighting.

'Maybe I could use her as a stepping stone…I'll beat her until I'm ready to cream that damn rat.'

"Kyo-kun, what's the mater?" I turned around and saw Tohru.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that it looked like rain." It was almost a lie; I was right about the rain.

"Oh, well Hatori wants us to get in the car." Tohru smiled at me cheerfully, and I gave her a half-assed smile.

We walked back to the entry way and saw Haji carrying her bag out. We followed her out where everyone was climbing into a limo.

And then it hit me…she was going to live with us?! That meant…we would need to make even more room in our house to fit some prissy rich girl. Great.

"Kyo. I am not a prissy rich girl."

I noticed that everyone other than us was inside the limo. I ignored the fact that she had seemed to read my mind and just climbed into the stupid limo, only to see that the only empty seats were either next to her, or that damn rat.

I chose the Prissy Rich girl.

Halfway through the ride, Haji started mumbling about something.

"Cat, Rat, Dragon, Ox, Maiden, Stranger…Rabbit." She looked thoughtfully at nothing. "Tiger, Rooster, Sheep, Horse, Monkey, Snake, Boar, Dog…God."

"How do you know?" I whispered to myself but I really hoped that she had heard me. I don't know why, but the fact that she didn't know me hurt. A lot.

"I don't know." She whispered out faintly. She was staring at the floor as though it was god…Bastard.

Something about what she had said made no sense but I guess it didn't mater.

* * *

**Haji**

I followed Tohru upstairs to her room. I was glad that I got to stay with her. It was weird, but I somehow felt pulled to her, as though she could make everything okay.

She felt like a mother. And that was a feeling that I liked.

I still don't know what it was about her that did it, but I don't really care. I just enjoyed the feeling of safety.

I sat down on the floor and sighed heavily. I smiled over as Tohru walked back into the room with a bed mat. She set it down on the floor next to me before offering me a hand.

I took it wordlessly and we headed down stairs.

Hatori, Momiji and Haru had already left and now it was only Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and I. Shigure was out somewhere and Yuki said something about him running from his editor.

"Well…" I said awkwardly.

No one really said anything.

After a moment, Kyo went outside, and Yuki started on his homework. I blinked at this; Tamaki told me Yuki was smart, so why'd he have homework?

Tohru went and started working on making dinner. I followed her in and asked if I could help.

"Sure! Could you cut those vegetables over there?" she pointed over at some vegetables that where on a cutting board.

I nodded and took the knife off of the counter. I tested it out on the board. I made a tutting noise when I noticed that the knife was dull.

"Do you have a knife sharpener?" I asked Tohru.

"Um…yeah, it's in the drawer over there." She pointed across the room and I pulled the sharpener out. A moment later, I was sharpening the knife quickly. Once it was sharp enough, I took one of the carrots and a second later moved on to the next.

* * *

**Yuki**

I walked into the kitchen to see if Tohru and Haji were okay, and blinked when I saw Haji's hand become a blur.

'She's cutting vegetables?' I knew Tohru was fast, but this was amazing.

She moved on to another vegetable and her hand blurred again.

Once she was done with almost all the vegetables, she was about to grab the next, but yanked her hand away from it.

I blinked when her face turned into an expression similar to that stupid Cat's when he saw…leeks…

"Hey Yuki, since you obviously don't have anything better to do, why don't you finish chopping this up?" she looked up at me suddenly.

I blinked and walked in slowly. I really didn't want to even try helping cook since it would be a waste of food.

Once I got to the counter, I blinked again and almost felt like laughing. Leeks.

"Another one." I said once the feeling had passed.

"What ever." She rolled her eyes and turned to Tohru, "Need anything else?"

"Could you go set up the table and go find Kyo?" Tohru asked her and Haji nodded with a small smile.

"Sure thing."

I grabbed the knife as she handed it to me. I got ready for the painstaking chore of chopping those leeks, but was surprised when it just slid through the leek.

"Oh yeah, it looked as though that knife hadn't been sharpened in years." Haji smirked at me from the doorway before she left the room.

* * *

**Haji**

I quickly set the table and rushed outside. The sun had almost set and there was a cool breeze.

I could hear someone swearing their head off insanely and I decided to follow them. I weaved through the trees as I trekked through the trees around the Sohma mansion.

I entered a clearing and saw Kyo punching a tree.

"Kyo, stop hitting inanimate objects and go eat." I said as I caught his fist before he could hit the tree again. His hand was bruised and bloody. My eyes landed on the bracelet on his wrist and I dropped his hand.

"What ever." He spun around and stomped back towards the house. I only laughed as I slowly followed. My mind flashed back to his stance as he punched the tree.

'He needs to spread his legs out further…and he draws his arm too far back.'

I shivered in the breeze and gave an annoyed sigh.

I walked into the house and slipped upstairs. I changed into loose grey track pants and a fuzzy black sweater.

For some reason, my body can't handle the cold very well. I found it really annoying, but I was perfectly fine in the heat.

The second reason why I changed into this outfit was because just as I sat down, the door open and I heard a male voice.

"~Tohru, Yuki, Kyo ~ I'm HO~ME~!" I watched the black haired man in a male's kimono walk into the room. My eyes narrowed at him when a memory of him came into my head. He was one of the guys who hung out with the person in the dark room.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Shigure looked at me with mild interest.

"I'm Haji Morinozuka; I believe Hatori told you about me." I introduced myself and recognition flashed in Shigure's brown eyes.

"Ah yes…But Hatori told me you were a ~High school girl~…" he looked disappointed.

Perv.

* * *

**Shigure**

'Why does she have to wear such loose clothing?' I wondered as she glared at me.

I found it hard to believe that this kid was cute little Haji. Her hair was short and messy, she was way too tall, she was wearing boy's clothing and worst of all…her chest was flat as a board.

"Eyes up here, mutt." I blinked and realized that she was giving me an even scarier glare.

"~What are you talking about? I would never look at a girl's chest~" I pretended that I didn't notice the fact that she called me mutt. That meant she knew all about our curse…meaning it wouldn't be much longer before she remembered everything.

"Man you suck at lying." She growled, "And

"Aww…That's no fair!" I complained, "And you should be happy that someone is interested in your body…"

WHAM!

I was suddenly hit by a large book in the back of the head and there was a fist in my face.

And I was surprised to see that it wasn't Kyo's.

"I'd rather not talk to guys at all." She hissed only loud enough for me to hear. Once she removed her hand, pain exploded in my face and my nose started gushing blood.

"Oh no! Shigure-san, are you okay?!" My lovely Tohru ran up to me.

"Oops, I guess I can punch harder than I thought!" I looked up and saw that Haji had a sickly-sweet smile that was more suited for a guy on her face.

"The hell?! I think you broke his nose!" Kyo shouted, and I noticed that she flinched slightly.

"It probably didn't help that I hit him from behind too." Yuki said as he sat back down at the table with his dictionary.

Once Tohru did her best to patch up my nose, we all sat down to enjoy Tohru's wonderful cooking.

I noticed as I avoided making eye-contact with that dangerous girl, that the only left over food on her plate was the leeks.

"Another one." I couldn't help but sigh.

Yep. That's one of the tell-tale signs of a cat; leftover leeks, onions and miso unless its in soup-form.

"Oh Haji, I didn't know you didn't like leeks! I'll go cook something else!" Tohru jumped up, but was pulled down by Haji. Tohru landed on Haji's lap.

"No, it's cool. You don't have to go and cook anything else. I'm the guest here and it isn't my place to decide what you cook." Haji said calmly and I sighed.

Now that I remember it, as a child, Haji had always had a slight case of split personality. She switched from a rude, angry, violent, inconsiderate, loud and evil Demoness to a gentle, quiet, calm, loving and polite angel and it was very annoying.

After that, the diner passed as usual.

But I still thought this was an insane idea. If Akito found out that Haji was wiggling back into the minds of the Zodiac members. He would kill her…and then beat up every member who talked or even saw Haji.

* * *

**Haji**

"Well…good night Tohru." I smiled at her as I went to the mat on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I jumped back as Tohru started to push me towards the bed.

"I was going to sleep on the bed mat…" I said.

"No! You're the guest, so you should sleep on the bed!"

"But it's your bed and I'm the guest, so I should be glad to sleep on the floor."

"WILL BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF AND GO TO BED?!" Kyo shouted from his room and I laughed lightly.

"Go to bed Mr. Cat!"

"SHUT UP."

We did quiet down after that, but I finally convinced Tohru to sleep in her own bed. I closed me eyes as I laid under the thick and warm blankets, and I expected a stream of memories flowed through me head, but nothing came. Nothing at all.

It was eerie really...there was nothing about my mother or father…or my faceless blond brother…nothing.

And suddenly, I was angry. I was here to remember, not to get nothing…This was to remember.

It **_was_** time to remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Let's Have Fun!**

**Haji**

I woke up to the sound of a wall being busted down, and I immediately jumped up to me feet and got into a defensive stance. I swung my head around and only relaxed once I realized there was no threat in the room.

"Wah?" Tohru sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's okay Tohru; someone just knocked a wall down." I explained to her and she nodded. I could tell she was a little flustered by that, but she didn't run off to see what happened.

I quickly grabbed another sweater, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I rushed to the nearest bathroom and had a quick shower. I walked out and saw Tohru waiting.

"Sorry I took so long." I smiled down at her before I walked down stairs.

And was met with chaos.

Welcome to Day 1 of Memory searching.

I dodged a table that was coming straight for my head. I glared in the general direction and saw Kyo running away from…some possessed brown-haired chick.

"KYO~I'M READY FOR OUR MARRIAGE!" she called as Kyo ran towards me.

"HELL NO!" He shouted back and I burst into laughter. "What the hell are you laughing at you stupid bastard?!"

"Nothing Kyo." I grinned as I side-stepped the pair.

"OH KYO, MY LOVE!" the girl grabbed him and pulled him into a bear-hug where I could hear his bones snapping.

"HELP ME YA DUMB RICH-KID!"

I shrugged my shoulders before I snuck behind the chick and pressure pointed her. She slumped over and Kyo caught her.

"There. And it's not my fault I was adopted by a rich family." I said while I crossed my arms and glared at him.

I suddenly pulled my fist back and punched him in the face. He stared at me in shock before he became angry, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For throwing the fucking table at me head!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STANDING THERE!"

"I CAME DOWN THE DAMN STAIRS! SORRY FOR NOT EXPECTING TO HAVE A TABLE PLANNING ON ASSASSINATING ME!"

"Will both of you please knock it off?" I jumped when a realized Yuki was standing behind me.

"Sorry." I apologized before I took the unconscious girl from Kyo. I picked her up and carried her to the couch. Once I was sure she was okay and turned and pointed at her, "Who is that, and why was she trying to rape Kyo?"

"That's Kagura; she's the boar." Yuki explained and I nodded.

"So…she was raping Kyo why?"

"The same reason girls scream when you say something rude about them."

"Oh…got it." I smirked, "But I don't know what anyone could see in Mr. Cat."

"What was that?!" I turned and grinned at him.

"I thought cats had good hearing. Guess not."

Before he could say anything back, my ever present cell-phone alerted us of its presence.

Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan-

I quickly answered my phone before my phone could go any further into the Nyan Cat Song.

**"Haji, my son! It's so nice to know that you remembered your Daddy!"**

"Hurry up before I hang up this phone ya idiot." I growled.

**"Ouch, he got you there boss." **I heard the twins say in the back ground.

I quickly walked outside and for some reason, jumped onto the roof.

"**We just thought we would tell you that the club is going to the beach next week, so bring your swimming trunks!" **I snorted at his cheerful voice. But then I realized something.

"Shit… I can't go Tamaki."

**"WHY NOT!?"**

"I'm going through treatment right now, I can't leave."

**"MAMA! HAJI SAYS HE DOESN'T WANT TO COME!"**

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO COME YOU IDIOT! I can't."

"**He is right, Tamaki. The Morinozukas already told us this."**

"See, the Shadow King is right. And I'd stop shouting if I were you, King of Fools, or else you'll wake up my cousin." I let a small amount of coldness drip into my voice and I could literally feel them all shiver. I knew it was Mitsukuni's nap time, and I knew he struck fear into their hearts.

** "Well, I'll see you next week end Haji." **I smiled when I heard Haruhi.

"Yep. See ya later."

Everyone said good bye and I hung up the phone. I laid back and looked up and watched the cloud drift past.

I sat there for at least two hours before my stomach screamed for food and my body screamed for training. With a sigh, I jumped off of the roof and landed on my feet, just as Kyo walked past.

He stared at me in surprise, but I ignored him as I walked inside and to the kitchen. Tohru was on the phone with someone, and I got that some friends of hers were coming over later on. I opened the fridge and looked at what we had to eat.

I finally just decided on a couple apples. I grabbed my snacks and ran back outside. I walked for what felt like ages until I was sure that no one was around before I set my food down and began warm ups.

**Tohru**

I finished talking to U-chan, and I went to look for Haji-chan, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

I really wanted her to meet U-chan and Hana-chan so that we could all go and have fun, but she wasn't anywhere. It was really strange since I had just seen her a few minutes ago.

I checked the roof, but I only found Kyo sleeping, so I left him alone.

I decided to check out Yuki's secret base.

I would tell you where it is…but then it wouldn't be a secret.

Once I was there I found Yuki weeding.

"Yuki-kun, have you seen Haji-chan anywhere?" I asked him once he noticed I was there.

"Yes, I saw her walking that way." He pointed behind him and I started looking again. "Honda-san, why are you looking for her?"

"U-chan, Hana-chan and I are all going out later and we wanted to know if Haji-chan wanted to come."

"Oh, I hope you find her."

And with that, I started my important mission of finding Haji-chan. It would be really hard, but I wouldn't give up!

I found her soon after and I sorta thought she was Kyo, because she was swearing a lot and training just like Kyo was.

**Haji**

I turned around as soon as I felt someone watching me. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Tohru.

"Hi ya Tohru-chan, what can I do for you?"

"Well, my friends U-chan and Hana-chan were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us."

I stared at her in shock. Sure I wanted to go, but I was a complete stranger, I would be intruding on their personal business.

And I had a hard time hanging out with other girls and not flirting with them. It was an occupational hazard.

"I don't know…"

"Oh please come! Maybe Hana-chan and U-chan can help you get your memory back!"

"Fine…" I looked up and smiled at her, "Just let me get changed."

Tohru and I came back to the house and I ran upstairs.

I undid my chest bindings and put on my bra, then I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved, grey shirt.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. My hair was getting longer, but it was still too short to really do anything with. I pulled out my wig and put it on instead.

I grabbed my running shoes from one of my bags and rushed down stairs to meet with Tohru.

"Wow! Haji-chan, you look so pretty!"

"Shhh! I don't want any of the guys to see me!" I said before I rushed her outside.

"So…do you want me to call my driver?"

"No, we're going to meet them outside of my old high-school." Tohru said while smiling happily.

I nodded and e started walking along the road.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a nice looking school. Two girls were waiting outside.

The first one had long blond hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes. She was also a few inches taller than me, which I found surprising. She was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve shirt and a long matching skirt.

The second girl had long, wavy black hair and dark purple eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeved dress.

"U-CHAN! HANA-CHAN!" Tohru calls out and waves at the two girls.

"Hey Tohru!" the blond waved back as they walked towards us.

"Hello." The black haired girl said.

We all stood in silence before I smiled, "Um…I'm Morinozuka Haji, it's nice to meet you…"

"Uotani Arisa." The blond said.

"My name is Hanajima Saki…you have the strangest electric waves…"

"I know."

They all blinked at this.

"I got a creepy guy at my school who already told me something like that." I explained to them.

"Oh…THAT'S RIGHT! He's in some of my classes!" Tohru said cheerfully.

We all started walking into town, and we talked about some stuff like cooking, books, but when the two girls started asking about school…

"So, what do you do at school?" Arisa asked me and I winced slightly…

"Um…I'm in a bunch of clubs…marshal arts, kendo, dark magic…"

"Oh, you forgot about the HOST CLUB!" Tohru said.

"Host club?" Arisa looked at me in a confused manner, "I didn't think you were into that sort of thing…"

"I'm not. I was sort of forced to join, and I wanted to stay near my big brother and protect my cousin."

"Why would they make a girl join?" Arisa asked.

"Well…they didn't make a girl join…they thought I was a guy…"

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY THINK YOU WERE A GUY? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE A GIRL?"

"I have a problem with guys…I don't want any of them to think I'm a girl…and my appearance doesn't help."

"Her electric waves are getting nervous…I think she doesn't like to talk about this…" Saki stated.

"But, what do you mean by appearance? You looked like a girl."

"I'll show you." I said before I pulled them into an alleyway. After I made sure no one was around, I pulled my wig off.

Saki's facial expression didn't change, but Arisa's jaw dropped.

"What happened to your hair?"

"It hasn't grown yet."

"Why'd you cut it that short?"

"I had brain surgery and they had to shave it all off."

Arisa was about to continue when I quickly put my wig back on and backed up slightly.

We watched as a limo drove past the alley way, and I could just hear Tamaki yelling at the twins to leave his daughter alone.

"Well….let's all go and have some fun." Saki said in a blank tone, but I could tell she was excited.

"What do you think we should do, Haji-chan?" Tohru asked me.

"SHOPPING!" I said cheerfully.

"Come on! Let's go." Tohru said excitedly as we all headed towards the nearest mall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: I Can Almost Remember!**

Terror. It was constantly making my heart beat faster. I was in trouble…there was no point in me staying here at Shigure's.

Why?

Because the memories have stopped flowing. Every night I go to sleep, I wake up with no new memories…I was panicking. I was terrified that I would never remember.

A few days ago, I was convinced that I didn't want to remember, but after hanging out with Tohru, she's sort of convinced me that I would be happier remembering.

And now, nothing was coming. I was confused. Hatori said I would remember more if I lived here with the Zodiac…but nothing was coming!

After a week of not remembering, I was glad when school was over that Friday.

I looked around to make sure no one was around before I pulled my phone out.

"Hey…Hatori?"

**"Yes Haji, what's the mater?"**

"Um…you know how you said I would remember more if I lived with the Sohmas? Well…Ihavenonewmemories." I rushed out and hoped he hadn't understood.

**"It could be that you're unconsciously blocking the memories. There could be something too painful for you to remember…" **but of course, he understood perfectly fine.

"But what can I do? I _want_ to remember!"

**"I'll come over to Shigure's tomorrow."** I was glad he said that, because a moment after I hung up, none other than the devil-twins themselves.

"Hello Haji, who were you talking to?" Hikaru asked me.

"My doctor." I said before I shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Really? I sort of thought someone else was talking, since I heard a girl talking." Kaoru said with an evil smirk. I growled lowly. They were always onto me. They knew I was a girl. I don't know how, but they did.

And man did it piss me off.

Everything about them did. They always tried to hang on me, but that counted as hugging so I tried to avoid them. But then, they'd always hunt me down. And…it was really weird…sometimes; when 'Dad' dragged Haruhi off, and it was just the three of us in class…they said a lot of weird things…

It was almost like they were trying to flirt…but it was awkward since I was still half seen as a dude…

But the guests seemed to just LOVE it.

Man those girls are insane.

"Yo, Haji…anybody home?" I blinked when I realized just how close Hikaru was to my face. I managed to stop myself from blushing at just how close he was. I could literally smell the scent of some fruity drink he had had earlier that day.

"Of course someone's home. They're just ignoring you two." I said darkly before I pushed past them and towards my limo where all the Sohma's were waiting.

I sat silently through the car ride. No one but Tohru seemed to notice. Kyo was hitting Momiji, Haru was talking to Rin and Ritsu was apologizing to Yuki for some stupid reason. Kagura had to go home early today.

Tohru noticed because she was sitting right next to me.

"Haji-chan, are you alright?" I looked over at her and was met by her large concerned eyes.

She was going that annoying mom thing…I felt like spilling the beans right then and there, but I was afraid I would accidentally say too much.

It was clear that she knew about the Sohma's curse, but I didn't want anyone else to know about my own. But…I couldn't help but think that she might be able to help me…somehow.

"Yeah…" I decided to ask Hatori when he came over tomorrow. If it was okay with him, I'd tell her. I'll just have to ask her not to tell.

I stared out the window and spaced out. I jumped when the limo stopped moving. After I glanced out the window, I cringed and looked away from the large main house. I expected to be pounded by memories, but all I got was an idea for a picture.

After I said good bye to Rin, Haru, Ritsu and bun- Momiji, I pulled out my note-book, cheap pencil crayons and a pencil.

Tohru watched me curiously as I began to sketch out the image. It showed a peasant girl in a faded green kimono. On her head were cat ears, and a long tail wrapped around her leg. Her eyes were shut but you could see the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She was leaning against another girl. The second girl was wearing richer clothes that were bright yellow and pink.

The rich one also had her eyes closed, but her arms were wrapped comfortingly around the cat girl's shoulder. She had a pleasant smile on her pretty face.

They sat on the ground and above the poor girl I wrote: The Maiden. Above the rich girl I wrote: The Stranger.

I absent mindedly coloured in the rest of the details of the girls. I let out a startled yelp before I tore the page out and crumpled it up.

I ripped the picture out because the poor girl…somehow made me think of me, if I had hair that came to my waist, while the rich girl looked terrifyingly similar to Tohru.

"Eh, but Haji-chan, that was a really pretty picture!" Tohru looked up at me in confusion.

"It doesn't mater, it was a mistake." I smiled at her softly before I opened the door. She seemed surprised to see that we had arrived at Shigure's house.

"Oh! Haji-chan…can you do me a favor?" Tohru asked me quietly as we put our stuff in our room.

"Sure." I said. I owed all of them for letting me stay here, even if they didn't need to.

"Well, everyone else is busy tonight, so I was wondering if you could walk me home tonight…but, you don't have to, I don't want to be a prob-"

"Tohru, it's fine. You can't be a problem. Ever." I smiled at her reassuringly…you know what…who cares about asking Hatori. "Could you do me a favor in return?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Okay, I need to tell you something, but you can not tell anyone, okay?"

She nodded her head excitedly, "Don't worry, I'll never speak a word!" she did this cute salute thingy and had a very serious look on her face.

"Okay…you know how the Sohma's have their Zodiac curse?" I asked nervously. Tohru nodded and I hesitantly continued, "Well, you know how God did it so they would all be together forever? Well, there was a fifteenth member of the curse, but she was never born under the Sohma name…you see, God loved a girl from a village nearby. She used to spy on the feasts he had with the animals. He asked her to marry him one day, but she said she never wanted to be married and that she would rather be an animal. So god gave her what she wanted. He turned her into a black cat."

"So…there are two cats?" Tohru asked me. I nodded.

"Every time she was reincarnated, she was born into a family that was connected to the Sohmas."

"Um Haji…how do you know about this?" Tohru asked me quietly.

Somehow, I realized how ashamed I was. I wasn't proud of this curse. From what memories I had gathered, I understood that the curse is what made both of my parents go insane, and made my father try to kill me…

"Because…I'm her. I'm the black cat." I still didn't look up as I pulled my bone-beaded necklace out from under the neck of my Ouran uniform, since I hadn't taken it off yet.

"Wow! I can't believe I found another one!"

"Tohru, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone. Please." I looked at her with wide eyes. "Not even the Sohmas. They are not allowed to know about this."

"I- Okay." Tohru nodded.

"You better get ready for work." I said to her after a moment. She nodded and grabbed her work clothes. She left the room to go change out of the hideous yellow marshmallow she has to wear to school.

After I changed into jeans and a large t-shirt, I went downstairs and started working on tonight's dinner while Tohru said good bye and went to work.

I made sushi, soup, and Chinese style pork.

I fed myself and the guys, but put some aside for Tohru since I knew she would be hungry.

I glanced up at the clock and once I saw that it was nearly time for Tohru to get out of work, I put my shoes on and told Shigure I was leaving.

The walk to town was nice and quiet. It was pretty cool out, but I did my best to ignore it. But I wish I had brought a sweater…

I finally arrived at the building Tohru worked. Something about this place was so familiar, it was almost as though I had gone here a lot.

I ignored it and leaned on a railing outside of the building and waited until Tohru came out.

"Oh, hey Haji!" I turned to see Momiji running over to me. My hand came to my forehead as I felt a wave of vertigo wash over me. I leaned on the railing even more so that I stayed standing. I forced my expression to stay the same instead of reflecting the pain that was centered on my poor head.

"Momiji." I nodded to him before I turned back to the building. A beautiful woman with pale blond hair and her young daughter walked out of the building. The woman glanced at Momiji and I.

"Oh, Momiji, who is this?" The woman asked as the two walked over to us. I blinked when I realized just how similar she looked to Momiji.

"Oh! This is Haji." I looked at Momiji when I was startled to hear him using a serious tone. It was a sad quiet voice, and he didn't look up at her or even smile.

Something was definitely up.

"Ma'am." I said in a respectful voice. I don't know why, but I felt like she was important to someone from my past. But I couldn't be positive.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Sohma and this is my daughter Momo. It's nice to see you again." She said warmly. I internally cringe at the name. They were from my past. I could feel it and I really wanted to know who they were…but the damn memories wouldn't come.

Wait…could it be that that building is owned by a Sohma? And what did she mean by again? I've never met her before…

I only smiled down at the little girl. Her eyes were a few shades duller than Mrs. Sohma's, but she had the same shade of blond hair that came to her shoulders. She looked up at me with wide eyes, as though she recognized me from somewhere.

"Shouldn't you two be going home? I'm sure your mother is worried about both of you." I looked at her and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

She thought Momiji and I were siblings? We don't look anything alike.

But for some reason, I didn't find the idea impossible…I sort of liked that idea. Maybe I could get Momiji adopted by my family…then I could keep Takeshi!

"But I must say, I haven't seen you two together lately, it was weird, since you two used to be joined at the hip…" She looked at me thoughtfully, "It's a shame you cut your hair, it used to be so beautiful."

I was about to ask her what she meant, but then I saw Tohru leaving the building. Momiji saw her too and started dragging me away from the strange woman.

"Bye!" Momiji called back to them. I didn't bother fighting against him, but I still turned and waved them good-bye.

"Bye-bye!" Momo said back before she and her mother started walking away.

"Oh, Momiji! I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!" Tohru smiled.

**Momiji**

I let go of Haji's wrist. She and Tohru left soon after, but I couldn't help but think about what mom had said.

That wasn't my sister. My sister was really shy and she never swore. My sister was really pretty and respectful of everyone. She wasn't loud and strong like Kyo…

And my sister would never have forgotten me. No mater what.

But when they walked away, Haji had a really funny look on her face, like she was thinking about something really, really hard.

I sighed before charging into my dad's building.

"HELLO!" I shouted to all the cleaning ladies. I found my father's office and after I was sure no one else was in there other than him, I burst in with a big smile.

Dad had said that Haji was dead too…he said that she had been hit by a drunk driver and that she died right away, so it was impossible for Haji to be my Haji.

My dad wouldn't lie to me ever. Right?

I was so unsure now.

My dad gave me a hug and told me what he did every time he saw me. He said he loved me enough for a whole family.

I think that was why he adopted Haji anyways…he knew it would be hard for me to feel loved when my mom hated me and with him always working. He got Haji as a replacement for mom and Momo too.

But still…now I couldn't help but think that they were now hiding something from me…

**Haji**

Tohru and I were walking back home through the forest when I sensed something was off. I don't know how, but the hair on the back of my neck raised on end and I pulled Tohru closer to me.

She didn't notice and continued to obliviously tell me about what happened to her at work. I could tell she wanted to talk about my curse but she was nice e3nough not to bring it up.

I heard a branch snap but I continued walking. My hand came to Tohru's shoulder and she looked at me curiously.

I turned my head and glared in the general direction the noise had come from.

"Haji…what's wrong?" She asked as we walked.

"I think someone's watching us…" I whispered before I pulled out my phone and passed it to her. "If something happens, call the police while I fight them."

She nodded slowly and took the phone. We walked another few meters before two men dressed all in black jumped out in front of us.

"WAAH!" Tohru yelled in surprise.

Without thinking, I went into a fighting stance although it wasn't obvious.

The two men approached us, but I could tell they only had eyes for Tohru since she was the only one that was obviously female.

"Heh heh, looks like we only have to deal with the boyfriend…" one man said.

"Waah?!" Tohru started blushing, "Haji's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!"

I face palmed. We were being attacked and she was worried about that? Geez Tohru.

"Whatever." They both came at me. I watched them coolly until they were right about to hit me. I stepped out of the way but tripped one of them.

"Tohru, make the call!" I said before I grabbed the man on the ground. I picked him up and just as the second man came, I slammed his buddy into him. The man was knocked down.

I dropped the first man and moved on to the second. I looked at him with a bored expression when he pulled out a switchblade.

Really, couldn't they be a bit harder to deal with?

I slammed my foot into the man's sternum and he stumbled back. I had herd a rather satisfying snap when I kicked him…

Again I kicked him, but this time it was in the head.

I was done with him.

I looked back and saw the first man trying to get up. I grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up a bit before I slammed my fist into his gut and let him fall again.

I sighed when I realized how quickly the fight had ended. The two of them were clearly inexperienced fighters and had probably never had to do much fighting to get their other victims.

"Oh yeah, Tohru…" I looked back at the brunette behind me, "Who owns the building you work at?"

"Momiji's dad…" She gave me a confused look before giving me back my phone.

"Oh…"

"What?"

"I think I've been there before…it's like I can almost remember, but it's out of reach…" I told her quietly before I grabbed both of the attackers. I smashed their heads together for good measures before I dragged them both towards the nearest exit of the forest. We found some cops heading towards us.

"Officer, I managed to beat them up. They were going to hurt Tohru and I couldn't let them do that…although I may have been a bit too rough…" I said nervously.

The police thanked us and gave us a free ride back to Shigure's. Apparently those bastards had raped more than fifteen girls.

Man I should have hit them harder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Operation Steal Our Toy!**

**Hikaru**

Kaoru and I snuck behind Haji as he walked through the halls. We watched as he met up with those Sohma guys he'd been living with lately. We don't know why, but we were jealous that he spent all that time with a bunch of strangers. We were family friends, but he'd rather spend time with a bunch of dude's that won't let girls touch them.

They were probably gay or something and had their eyes on Haji. But we really didn't like the idea of anyone stealing our new toy.

There was more to the reason why he wouldn't let guys touch him. We watched as that Hatsuharu guy patted him on the shoulder, and there was Haji, smiling and laughing. He never did that around us.

"Yo Haji, let's continue that fight from yesterday!" That orange haired dude, Kyo or something challenged him. We never noticed it before, but there were a lot of similarities between them.

They were both rude, loud, they were always ready to fight and they both had something with black and white beads on them at all times.

I had never seen either of them with out them… Another thing that made them similar was the fact that their pupils were more like a cat's than a human's…

"Sure, if you want to get beaten up again." Haji had a dangerous smirk on his face, "But I need to do a few things with Tohru first."

"Oh yes…Haji-chan, would it be okay if Yuki-kun came with us?" There she was, the ditsy brown haired girl that was stealing our toy.

"Of course the Rat can come." Haji said. He looked at her like they were best friends or something.

This was calling for desperate measures. Operation Kidnap Mori's Little Brother, commence.

We walked over to them and made it look like we were going to completely avoid them all, like they weren't there.

Then, just before we passed Haji, we both reached out and wrapped our arms around his and quickly dragged him away. We could hear those Sohma guys shouting after us, but we dashed into a nearby class room. We kept our hands over Haji's mouth so he didn't call out to them, but I think it was useless since he was as stiff as a board and had a slightly terrified look.

"W-what the hell do you two want?" I looked at Kaoru in surprise; Haji never stuttered unless he was acting for the girls…was he really that afraid of us?

"We wanted to take our toy home." My brother and I said at the same time. We lunged at him so we could hug our toy, but he was faster than we thought, and the next thing we knew, he had ducked out of our arms and away from us. Luckily, we were between him and the door.

"I am not your toy. And never, ever touch me." He was dead serious, bt he still seemed somehow scared of us.

"Why are you so afraid of us?" Kaoru asked the question we both wanted to ask. I thought it would be best if he was the one who talked to him, since everyone seemed to think that he was gentler.

"I'm not afraid of you! I just hate being touched by guys, it's weird, awkward, and I'd rather not remember being nearly killed." He seemed frustrated and he clenched his fists tightly like he wanted to punch something…probably us.

"How come you let those Sohma guys touch you!?" I burst in. I couldn't help it. Haji was our toy, not theirs.

"Because they understand." Haji turned his back to us. He walked to the window, we waited for him to continue, "You don't. You're isolated from the bad things that happen in this world. They know, they know all too well what it is like."

Before either of us could protest, he jumped out the window. We both ran forward. This was the second floor. We should have realized that's what he had been planning!

"Okay…" I said.

"…Plan B." Kaoru sighed along with me. We left the room with our shoulders slouched until we both got an idea at the same time.

Step one of plan B: Find Tamaki.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short, i'm sort of thinking about giving up on this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Memories Unlocked.**

**Haji**

I stared up at the ceiling wondering what the hell had just happened. 'It feels like I just got ran over…'

A wall of memories had just slammed into my head. Momiji was my first adoptive brother. Kyo and I used to be best friends when they were smaller. Hatsuharu and I had visited the same psychiatrist, for the same problem…and Yuki was the same boy in that terrifying dark room with me.

And I remembered God.

It was only two thirty-ish in the morning. I wished I could go back to sleep, but now I was combing through my memories and realized my life was crap before I met my new family.

I sighed and slowly rose to my feet. Tohru was still sound asleep, so I made sure to be as quiet as possible as I made my way to the door. Once I was in the hall, I silently padded towards the stairs. I felt trapped all of a sudden. I never realized how dark this house was at night…

I jumped down the last few steps and slid the door leading outside as fast as I could. It was freezing out side. My breath could be seen in front of me as I huffed out another sigh. I flopped down on the lawn and looked up at the sky. There were a number of thick, ominous clouds floating through the black night sky, but the moon and stars were still visible.

It hurt. My head was throbbing with every memory I skimmed through. But also…my chest hurt…more precisely, my heart hurt.

Why didn't any of them say anything? Now that I think of it, Momiji made it obvious, the sad way he looked at me, the way his mother recognized me and spoke of us always being together, he knew, but he never said anything!

**Shigure**

I thought I heard someone creeping about, and there she was. Dead asleep on the lawn. Her face was streaked with tears. I had heard the sobs, but I knew she wouldn't want anyone to comfort her. She had always been like that.

Even when I first found her after the death of her parents, she hadn't cried at all, not until she was all alone.

I sighed and picked her up. If Kyon or Yuki came down and saw me carrying her, they'd probably think I was doing something dirty to her.

But I am far better than that, besides, she'd kill me when she woke up.

**Haji**

When I woke up again, I was back on the floor in Tohru's room. I could hear people talking down stairs. To be safe, I slipped into some more, gender-neutral clothes and walked slowly down the stairs, still with some serious bed hair.

I felt different though, scared and shy, like didn't know who to trust…it was a very familiar feeling, although I hadn't felt it since I left the Sohma family.

Something told me that everyone my age was probably at school today…

I was glad to see that it was only Hatori, my big brother, my cousin and my parents. My eyes glanced at Shigure. I don't know why, but he had to be the one who called them.

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki were no where in sight, so I guess I was right. I sat down on the floor and stared up at them all with wide eyes. I was seething, but I was also sad, and happy.

"Haji-chan, is it true?" Mitsukuni asked me, his wide brown eyes locked onto my green ones. I couldn't look away.

"Yes, last night, I remembered it all. Every last thing." I shuddered at the memory of Akito's beatings. I wanted Yuki to be here. Even though I never spoke to him, he understood the feeling, right?

And then there was my birth parents. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. I shuddered again. Takeshi placed his hands on both my shoulders and I managed to focus on the present.

"So, you know who abandoned you?" Takeshi asked me. His deep voice was a comfort as my eyes nervously widened and flickered towards Shigure.

I nodded slightly, although I was unsure of how to explain… "I was disowned…I didn't want to marry him…so he kicked me out…" I said quietly.

Shigure made a surprised noise, "So that's how it happened…" He said thoughtfully.

"Yes…the head of the family I used to be a part of disowned me because I didn't want to marry him…I said I would rather be without a family than to have to marry him, so he did just that." I said, feeling slightly more confident.

I could sense Mitsukuni's anger…but then he burst into tears and attempted to hug me, only to be stopped by Takeshi.

Hatori looked down at me, "You might as well tell them the whole story."

"Fine…" I sighed and looked down, unable to meet anyone's eyes anymore, "My name was originally Haji Negai, but after my parents…met their untimely end, I was adopted into the Sohma family…this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the fact that no one related to me wanted anything to do with me, because I have a curse." I began, struggling to say the words, "The Sohmas…their curse is tied into mine, or, I am a part of their curse…anyways, the curse forced the head of the family to fall in love with me…Akito isn't in his right mind, he hasn't been since his father died."

Hatori looked as though he wanted to stop me, but Shigure placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Anyways, he has a very bad problem with his anger…" I said softly, "Not all my scars are from the attack…"

This caused my new family to stiffen, "A-anyways, I was kicked out and all my belongings were taken away, including my clothes, but thankfully one of the servants gave me some of her daughter's clothes…"

"Haji, do you remember why you were attacked?" Hatori asked me. I looked into his eye and saw that he was sorry for what had happened to me, but he also looked slightly guilty about something.

"Yeah…they wanted a reason to black-mail Momiji's dad…their parents were business partners with him and they wanted to black-mail him into giving them a bigger percent of the company…but I didn't tell them anything…I didn't really know anything…" I said, and I couldn't help but focus on Mitsukuni. He really did look a lot like Momiji…

Everyone looked grim and the room seemed cold. The old me would have flinched away and much like Tohru, she would have tried to make everyone happy. Surprisingly, that part of me is still in more control than the new me.

"A-anyways…I can go home now…right?" I looked up at my parents, suddenly feeling anxious… what if they didn't want me anymore, what if they thought I wanted to stay with this family instead…what if they thought it was better for me to stay here with the Sohmas instead of with them…

"Yeah." Takeshi nodded his head. I sighed…Takeshi still wanted me…but what about mother and father?

I looked at my parents. My mother smiled and my father nodded. That anxious feeling left and I stood up. I had a small, soft smile on my face as I walked over to Shigure and held my hand out.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your house, Mr. Dog." I smirked at the last part, remembering that I used to call him that when I was little.

Instead of the hand shake I was expecting, I ended up getting a great big hug from pervy mutt. Joy.

I got out of the hug before he could try anything, but then...we hit a complication.

"THE HELL!?"

Everyone turned to the doorway where Kyo was standing, looking both pissed off and confused. I took a nervous step back from him, my eyes staring at him widely.

"How the hell can she hug you?!" Kyo asked Shigure, but he kept his gaze on me and I swear I saw recognition flash through them, but then again, I swear a lot and that doesn't mean I'm always right.

"Kyo. Its complicated." Shigure said in a completely serious tone. I took another step back and wrapped my hand around Takeshi's arm.

"I think we should go to school, it can't be doing my grades any good to be away from school this much..." I said quietly. Takeshi nodded and my family walked past Kyo, but not before I noticed him looking at me...correction; my neck...or should I say the necklace around my neck.

His eyes widened and he tried to make eye contact with me, but I turned my head.

**Kyo**

Once Haji and her family was gone, I looked between Shigure and Hatori, "WELL?!"

"Kyo, forget that you saw that." Hatori said in a cold voice.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I!? Who the hell is she, really?!" I asked, doing my best to calm down.

"Haji Morinozuka. Adoptive daughter f Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka, recovered amnesia patient..." Hatori answered me and I forced myself not to explode.

"I mean, who is she to us?"

They both shared a look, "Yuki, Tohru, Haru, you might as well come in too." Shigure called out.

The three walked in, Tohru looked rather flustered...and cute...

"Haji...used to be very close to this family...mainly to Akito..." Hatori started and I looked at him in surprise, Haru and Yuki both looked surprised as well, while Tohru looked dazed.

"How close?" Haru asked, although he looked pretty bored...

"Close enough for him to ask her to marry him." Shigure answered.

"WHAT?!" Haru and I asked, they had to be kidding. How the hell could anyone like Haji? Especially that bastard Akito?!

"She said no...and then Akito banned us from ever talking with her again, and he had me wipe her memory..." Hatoi looked down, as though he was ashamed or something, "...Completely."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" I shouted furiously.

"K-Kyo-kun, I'm sure he didn't-" Hatori cut Tohru off. Normally that would have bothered me, but I was somehow more pissed that Hatori had blanked Haji's memories completely.

"I did. Haji was almost killed by her first family, discarded by what she calls her second, and then brutally tortured for protecting the same family that kicked her out. I thought I was doing a good thing by erasing all that, but Haji's mind works differently from everyone else's...she wouldn't forget and whenever she remembered anything..." Hatori said quietly.

Haru's fists balled up, "So you just let her go through all that pain!?" He shouted, but I don't think he was in his Black-Haru mode.

"I had no intentions of causing it, that's why I sent her here, because she has memories of all the Zodiac members." Hatori explained, "But listen, its best if you forgot she was even here...Akito still does not know about her ever being her, and we would like it if he never knows..."

"Wait, you never told Akito that Miss Morinozuka was staying with us?" Yuki asked, the filthy rat looked pretty alarmed.

"He would have dragged her there and beaten her to death, you all know how he is..." Hatori said. Even though I wanted to punch him for whipping her memory of everything, I had to agree that that was a smart move. But there was something nagging at the back of my mind, and it was annoying.

"What do you mean by memories with all of us!?" I asked. This was getting frustrating.

"We're done talking." Hatori said in a forceful voice. I gave up, knowing that they wouldn't tell me anything. I glanced at Haru, and we both nodded. We'd just ask Haji herself.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know its been a very long time since I updated, and i'm sorry about that...i'm also sorry about how short this chapter is, and if it seemed rushed...**

**i'm currently typing all my fics in my email, since my laptop has no word program...**

**please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Black cat...**

**Haji**

_My name is Haji Morinozuka, and I do not care about my past. _I thought to myself as I walked into school. my fangirls went crazy. I frowned at all of them, "Don't you have somewhere to go!?"

Instead of being intimidated, they all swooned. I sighed but shrugged, "Seeya later..." I said to my brother before heading down the hallway that led to my class room. Hikaru and Kaoru were already in the room.

I acted like the window incident never happened and took my seat across the room and pulled out my sketchbook while I waited for the teacher to come in.

I hoped that they wouldn't steal my book again, since they didn't seem to like the Sohmas that much, and my book was full of them. Back when we were younger.

There was one of Kyo and I in our marshal arts uniforms fighting in a dojo, Yuki and I holding hands as we walked away from Akito's room, beaten and battered. There was one of me hugging Haru with tears streaming down my cheeks...that had happened just after I was adopted into the Sohma family...

There was one of me brushing Rin's hair, another of me and Ritsu at a resort of some kind...me in one of Ayame's first dresses, the time I stole Hatori's doctor's coat and put it on...the first time I burned one of Shigure's books...

I don't know why I drew them, I think its because i'm actually sort of afraid to forget them...sure, in the beginning I didn't give a damn about them, but now that I had them and my head didn't feel so empty, I wanted to keep it full.

And then there was picture after picture of Momiji and I, just enjoying life and doing stupid stuff.

I flipped to the page I was working on. Akito.

But this picture didn't show him as a violent monster, he just looked like an innocent, frail child. He was asleep. I had been shoved into his room and had talked to him for hours, without getting hurt...and then he just fell asleep on my lap.

He had looked...like a normal boy...not one whose face was contorted by rage, jealousy and hate...but also, if anything...at the time I had thought he had looked like me.

I closed the book when I saw the twins coming and I quickly put it back in my backpack. I didn't look up as Hikaru and Kaoru walked to either side of me and leaned in close.

"Good." Kaoru started to say, but then Hikaru spoke up, "Morning,"

"Haji!" They said together, leaning so close I could feel their breath on my neck. I didn't even turn to them, "What do you creeps want?"

"We want to play with our toy~!" Hikaru said, I could hear him pouting.

"To bad, Haruhi isn't here right now." I said in a fat tone, even though I was nearly positive they meant me. They both then rested their heads on my shoulders. All the girls in the class were screaming and blushing at this...

They really were crazy weren't they...

"We mean you,, duh." Kaoru said gently and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I won't be your toy. Ever. In fact, you won't even be seeing me soon." I said in a bored tone. I felt them both stiffen at that and nearly smirked.

"What,"

"Do you mean?"

"Simple, I'll be switching schools soon and going to a Morinozuka compound where they train their elites." I said, slightly proud of myself. Even my brother hadn't gone there...now I would definitely be able to help protect Mitsukuni, no matter what.

They both moved away from me, I turned and saw that they both had cold looks in their eyes. I almost felt bad for them, but I realized that that was just the old me.

They didn't say anything as they walked over to their desks and sat down. I turned and looked to the front of the class, just as the teacher walked in. We were all about to get to work when the bane of my life, Tamaki, came bursting into the room. the next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the classroom by him.

"Tamaki, what the hell is going on!?" I asked, slightly scared, stupid old me...

He looked really angry though, "How dare you not tell us!"

"TELL YOU WHAT!?" I shouted back. I knew I could fight him, but then I would get in trouble for fighting him and it may dishonor the Morinozuka name...

He pulled me into the club room, somehow, the twins had beat us to the room, and I was somewhat surprised to see that everyone was there, although it did explain why Haruhi never showed up.

Even the Sohmas and Tohru were there.

"For not telling your daddy you were leaving!" My eyes widened in horror when he started pulling me towards him for a hug. Without thinking, I slipped out of his hold and started backing away from them.

I looked at each of the Sohmas...they didn't recognize me at all, but I can understand that...I don't even look like I used to...it hurt.

My chest really hurt and if I was the old me, I would have cried by now...but even the new me was close to tears. I didn't really want to leave, but it was for the best that I separated myself from them...

I can't have a normal life, but I can deal with that...but I don't think its possible to handle when the people who should understand the most forgot you.

The twins shared a look and took a step towards me. I looked at them in confusion, but took another step back, only to find that I'd reached the door. I grabbed the handle and flung the door open before I wordlessly ran out of the room.

It was full of boys, and so I was terrified, but it was also full of those stares...they weren't the warm ones I used to get from them when we were children.

I suddenly wished I could forget them again, even though it hadn't been an hour ago that I realized I was afraid to.

Its funny how the world works in its cruel way...I ran though...the old me was stronger than the new me, and tears streamed down my face. Emotional pain...this was one of the first times in my new life that I cried like this.

But when ever I tried to stop, I would see those stares...and then sob.

I didn't understand, this wasn't who I was now. I don't care if people from my past don't remember me, so why was I crying!?

I ran into an empty classroom and curled up in a corner. The old me would do this, since she was the really unstable one...she was the one who was crying, not me.

I don't really know what happened...there was the sound of someone shouting my voice...and then...

'POOF!'

**Momiji**

I don't know why I followed her. She sort of reminded me of Haji...but she couldn't be. No one else moved to follow her, other than her brother and cousin...

I turned a corner and found that she was gone, but the door to another room was open a crack, so I opened the door.

"Haji!" I called out in surprise to find her curled in a corner sobbing...for a second, I thought she was my sister but then...

'POOF!' I blinked.

There was a small, black cat laying in Haji's clothes. I walked over and gently picked her up. It couldn't be true right? Maybe I'm dreaming...

Haji died years ago...she was hit by a car...that's what dad told me...

I picked her up and walked to the door when Kyo came running in. I nearly dropped Haji...

**Kyo**

I followed after Momiji when Tohru started panicking about how big the school was...this was so stupid! I heard Momiji shout for Haji inside a class room somewhere and then a 'POOF'.

Even Tohru would know what that was. I ran down the hall and flung a door open.

They weren't in that room, so I opened another, nothing. The third door I flung open, and I nearly knocked Momiji over and made him drop a...cat?!

"Where the hell is Haji?" I asked in frustration...why a cat of all thing? Shouldn't he have been with Haji?!

"She's right here!" Momiji held out the cat and it opened its eyes...

And glared at me.

"HOLLY COW! It is her!" I shouted. The cat rolled her eyes...how was this possible? I know she could hug us...but she was one of us?

My mind flashed back to a very fuzzy memory...and there was this girl that was always with Haru and that damn rat..."...you...?" I asked, not really meaning to speak.

"Will you guys just leave me alone!" She snapped angrily, but Momiji ignored her and hugged her tightly.

The cat- Haji looked at him in surprise, "Lemme go, bun- Momiji." She said sternly.

"H-Haji!" And that stupid brat started bawling. Before I could say anything, the whole host club came down the hall. Haji struggled for a moment before she went limb and just let him hold her.

That blond brat...Hunny came running in, followed by Haji's brother. "HAJI-CHAN!" He shouted when he saw the cat. Haji looked up at him in surprise before she wiggled out of Momiji's grip and darted over to him.

Hunny hugged the cat and looked down at her, "Why'd you change?"

Before she could answer, the rest of the host club came bursting in. That idiot Tamaki looked around, "WHERE'S MY BELOVED, BUT ASTRAY SON?!"

Haji sweat-dropped, but didn't say anything.

"Haji isn't here." That tall guy, her brother said in a deep voice.

"Yeah...but look senpai, his clothes are in that corner." Haruhi pointed to the pile of clothes.

Those two annoying bastards, the twins looked at each other, "So he's running around the school naked? That won't be good for the Morinozakas..." They said at the same time.

"A-anyways, we should all keep looking for him..." I said, hoping we could all leave the room and get out of here.

"He's right, let's go..." Haruhi said before she stopped when she saw something, "Where'd you get the cat, senpai?"

"Wha? Oh, I um...found her!" Hunny said, "with Momiji, right?" he turned and looked at my cousin, who nodded quickly.

"Well, put her down, she probably belongs to Nekozawa-senpai..." Hunny looked slightly panicked, but he dropped Haji like he was told.

Everyone started to leave the room, when a thought came to my mind.

No sooner had I thought it when there was a loud 'POOF!' And the room was full of a light green mist.

Everyone turned around and then quickly looked away, because in the middle of it all was a nude...**very** female Haji...not that I looked that long...

* * *

_**Okay, I know that was a really short chapter, but I had to end it there...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Good Bye, Barbie's Castle...**

**Haji**

Someone kill me now!

That was the only thought I had when I transformed back into a person. to make maters worse, the whole host club had seen it, and the Sohmas, even though it was my top priority to keep that away from them.

My brother quickly stood in front of me and I scrabbled for my clothes and pulled my suit on quickly, abandoning the bandages.

What was the point? My secret was out...but it didn't matter...they would have fond out one way or another that I was stuck going to Lobelia's in a week...

I held my head up high and stepped out from behind my brother. Everyone was looking at me with a variety of expressions.

The Sohmas all had looks of recognition, and confusion, except Momiji and Haru...and Kyo. Those three just looked hurt. I don't see why, since they forgot about me...

Tamaki looked at me in awe, Haruhi in surprise, Kyoya looked calculative and the twins...

They looked revolted. And I don't blame them. I was disgusted in myself for my whole life...

"Aniki, I'm going home." I said in a cold tone before I patted both Hunny's and Momiji's heads and walked out of the room. My eyes locked with Kyo's and Hatsuharu's before I exited the room.

It was my last day here...and I actually felt quite relieved. I grabbed my back-pack out of my classroom and started walking to each of the clubs I was in. I first stopped by the black magic club and said good-bye to everyone and left a sketchbook on the table. Inside, I had drawn pictures of each of us, and then some of my favourite memories from what we've done.

I left notebooks at all the clubs.

And then I stopped at the club room. No one was inside, so I snuck in and placed a book on one of the coffee tables.

I was outside the school before I really knew it, and I turned around and looked at the pink castle. I couldn't help but smile sadly. it had been a fun school, sure it was full of snotty idiots...but it had been fun while it lasted...

My driver was waiting for me at the gates and I silently climbed in.

"Young Miss, where do you want to go?"

"I think I want to go to the cemetery...and then check out my new school." I said quietly staring out the window at the school.

I didn't really want to go, but I had to. Akito still didn't want the zodiac members around me, so it was best that I left...

My driver sighed, he knew that I didn't want to talk...so he didn't say anything. It seemed like forever as we drove to the cemetery where I had found out my real parents were buried.

I told the driver to wait in the limo as I walked to their grave and I kneeled in front of it.

"Hey...I know, we've never talked after that day, and I want dad to know that I don't forgive him...but I just wanted to tell you guys...I've grown up. I'm not that timid girl that you used to beat up because she didn't fight back...I won't put up with anyone's crap, especially yours, so I thought it would be a good idea to tell you guys there's no use haunting me...even if it was my fault that both of you died and that I deserve to die...I don't want to,. I don't care about either of you, and I never will."

I stood up, "This is my first and last visit, so don't expect me to come here ever again. The life I have now is way better than the one I would have had with you. I hope you rot in hell."

I heard someone gasp, and I turned around to see a woman who looked familiar...ah yes, 'beloved Aunt Mira'.

"Y-young man, I don't know who you are, but you can't just run around disrespecting the d-dead!" My aunt shouted. I smirked dangerously at her before I took a step towards her. She flinched back from me.

"Lady, do you even remember me? No? Well, dear aunt Mira, the name is Haji, and I'm a girl!" I snarled. She stared at me in horror before her face contorted into disgust.

"Oh, somehow I had thought that you would have been thrown out by now, ugly little monster. Its a wonder someone hasn't finished what your father started!"

"Oh bitch, they've tried." I smirked triumphantly, pushing down my collar and showed her the thin scar that had almost been my death. Pity flashed through her eyes, before it was gone, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get away from a filthy commoner like you, good day."

And with that I walked out of the cemetery and I then slipped back into the limo with a defiant grin on my face. My driver grinned. He had heard it all.

We pulled in at the front gates of the all girls school that I would -hopefully- be attending for the remainder of my high school career.

On the way there, I had changed into a uniform for this school so I didn't stick out. :Personally I found it revolting. The hideous bow on the front made me feel awkward and seemed to draw attention to my flat chest, and the way the top hung didn't feel right. The colours were alright, although I would have preferred a brighter red than this, which I thought was more of a burgundy colour.

Oh, and did I mention how much I hate stockings?

But there was one thing that I really hated, and it was the fact that the neck line was low on the shirt, so it showed off the very scar I had just shown to one of the few blood relatives I had that were still alive. It also showed my necklace.

With a resigned sigh, I walked through the gates and kept my guard up. I would loathe to run into those Zuka girls again...and this was their turf...

I walked as femininely as I could, since I was so used to walking like a boy. My memory flashed back to when I was growing up and being taught how to walk properly in front of Akito.

I immediately shifted back to my old self and walked with a small amount of confidence, but I seriously felt really girly as I walked into the lobby. I walked up shyly to the woman in the main office and waited for her to look at me before I spoke.

"Ma'am, my name is Morinozuka Haji, I will be attending this school as of next week...I was told to come some time this week for a tour of the school..." I said with a shy smile.

"Hm..." She looked through her files before she nodded and smiled at me gently, "Of course, I'll have one of the students come down...you don't need to be so scared you know...we're all girls here!"

I nodded before smiling again, "That's the thing...I'm not used to all girls...at my old school I didn't have to worry what other girls thought of me because I had my brother to protect me..." I said in a quiet voice. She gave me a sympathetic look before she called down a familiar name on the intercom.

"Benio..." I did my best to remember, but a cold realization came over me when I heard the voice...

"I knew our beautiful maiden would come to us one day!" I spun around and stared in horror at the girl as she walked up to me.

But the sight of her also triggered the new me to come back out. I growled, "Oh terrific. You."

The secretary looked at me in surprise, and I couldn't blame her, but then again, I grew up visiting the same psychiatrist as Haru...

I glared at her as she led me down a hall. I nearly threw-up four times as she went on about me being like a delicate flower and she being a butterfly unable to resist me...? Yeah, I was thoroughly revolted by this all.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I stood in front of her with my arms crossed and I glared at her hatefully.

* * *

**Benio**

Oh how beautiful she was, the way the light bounced in those gleaming gold orbs as they glared at me. The way her hair feathered out as though to create a black halo around her angry, but angelic face. She was, a dark angel, whose beauty snared me in and made me only fall deeper.

She moved with such grace, like a dancer, or a panther stalking her prey.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?"Ah yes, even as she shouted, her voice sounded like silk, or honey on my ears.

"Knock what off, my beautiful angel?" I asked her, resisting the urge to grab her chin and look lovingly into those dark and innocent eyes.

My eyes wandered down as I looked at her, but focused on the terrible scar that laid there, just above a black and white beaded necklace.

"That! I am not a lesbian, and I would appreciate it if you stopped talking about such sickening things!" My angel growled, "I hate people like you and Tamaki. You openly flaunt fake feelings and rip apart the very ideas of love that all girls harbor! You take a sacred thing and turn it into something for profit! I personally see you no better than a common hooker!" She growled.

This was not good. She was comparing me to that revolting man, who took beautiful maidens and forced them to pretend to be men...I suddenly remembered what the angel had said earlier about why she cross-dressed...for medical reasons. My eyes looked at her throat again. I decided to change the subject.

"A man did that to you." I said. It wasn't a question, the look in her eyes and the way her hand came to her throat was enough. She looked away from me and stepped away.

"L-let's just get this tour over with." She said, it was as though her personality changed completely. She walked beside me quietly and seemed almost nervous.

I smiled at her gently, she was a beautiful, mistreated dark angel. "This is the first year room for the lower class and scholarship students." I gestured to each room.

She nodded and stayed quiet for most of the walk.

"Tell me, would you be willing to join the Zuka club?" I asked her. It was really only a test, although it would be brilliant if she were to join.

Then we could show her beauty to everyone.

"HELL NO!" She shouted, suddenly turning back to the rude girl that I had first met. I smirked. This would be a very interesting year...

* * *

**Haji (Later that week)**

I would miss Ouran, and I would miss seeing my brother and cousin everyday...but I'll visit them every once in a while...

I was in my now empty room crying quietly. In front of me was the last of my clothes as I packed them into the last of my bags. I would be moving to a Morinozuka house where we trained our best fighters.

I should have been happy, but I wasn't. It was stupid really...I shouldn't have gotten as close to the Host club as I had...And the fact that I was once a shy girl who was raised to be weak didn't help...

I finished packing and walked sadly down the stairs. I didn't bother using my usual way, jumping down from the second story. I walked to the main lobby and fixed my skirt. Takeshi and Mitsukuni were going to be home soon., and I wanted to leave before that.

I hadn't bothered to put my wig on. Lobelia girls do not care about simple things such as looks. I was currently wearing the same outfit I had when Haruhi and I went to the mall together.

I sighed and looked around the lobby and was about to open the door when it burst open, and guess who flooded in?

The Host Club.

"Hello." I said in a some what cold voice. I looked at each of them. Haruhi looked happy to see me, Mitsukuni looked close to tears, Takashi looked sad, Tamaki had fake tears streaming down his face, Kyoya looked just as cold as I did and the Hitachiins looked just as revolted...but there was also another feeling in their eyes...but I didn't know what it was.

"WAAAAAAAH! Haji-chun! Don't go~!" I stepped back when I was suddenly glomped.

'POOF!'

I let out a frustrated sigh before I looked up at Mitsukuni and frowned. He was hugging me tightly as he bawled. "Shh...its okay Mitsukuni..." I said quietly.

And then Tamaki started crying, "HAJI~ MY BELOVED SON~! WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DRIVE YOU AWAY FROM US~ COME HUG YOUR DADDY!" He ran to Mitsukuni and I struggled desperately to get away.

"GET LOST YOU MORRON!" I shouted as I was snatched out of my crying cousin's hands and then was held by that retard Tamaki as he danced around the room.

I was then snatched away from him and I stared up in horror at the smiling faces of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Look Kaoru, its a little cat..." Hikaru said with an evil smirk. I nearly shivered.

"What should we do with it?" Kaoru asked with an identical smirk.

"What ever we want, since its still our toy!" Hikaru answered before he tossed me to his brother. I nearly purred when my brother came up and gently plucked me from the air.

He set me down and I raced to grab my clothes before I 'poof'ed back or something. Luckily I was back in my room before that happened. Why the heck were they here?! Can't I just vanish from their spoiled lives like some totally epic person?

Instead, they all have to burst in and take turns throwing me around like a rag doll!?

I rolled my eyes before I walked back down stairs, but this time I had my guard up. I couldn't help but glare slightly at the twins and Tamaki. I moved over to my bag which was next to the door.

I somehow found myself turning into my old self, and I realized just how embarrassed I felt around them all.

I turned to look back at them before I did what has to be the oddest thing yet...

I bowed to them.

* * *

**Haruhi**

I think I wasn't the only one to notice, but for a few days now, Haji has been acting weird lately, like she couldn't make up her mind about whether to be who she has been around us ever since she first came to ouran...or this really quiet girl that flinched at every loud noise.

I think...that she might have remembered something, and it changed her...

I had been very surprised when she had turned into a cat the first time, that wasn't possible was it? That something as big as a person could turn into a cat?

I felt sort of sad that she hadn't told me this, she'd old me about all the new memories she got, and I was the one she first told about being a girl, everyone else only knew because she had changed back after Hunny-senpai put her down...

But I guess she wasn't proud of this, even though I thought it was really interesting.

I watched as Tamaki was dancing with her, but I felt worried when the twins got her, and then they were talking about her being their toy. I don't really know what they were talking about, but I think Haji had a pretty good idea, since she had looked so terrified when she had first seen that it was them who caught her...

Now that I think of it...this was probably why she avoided being hugged, on top of the fact that she had been nearly killed...this didn't seem like something you wanted everyone to know about.

I blinked when I noticed Haji wasn't in the room anymore, and neither were any of her clothes.

She came back down the stairs, dressed once again, but I could tell she had become the shyer version of herself. She didn't say anything to us as she walked back to her bags. I did notice that she veered away from Tamaki and the twins, which I can't really blame her for.

She turned around and faced all of us before she did something none of us would have ever believed she would do. Especially to us.

She bowed.

She spoke when she looked up, but it wasn't the rough way that she had always spoken, even when she had come over to my place. This was a lot gentler and quieter...and it did sound a lot more feminine.

"U-um...thank you all for being my friends, even though I was rude and angry all the time...and that I had a habit of punching and kicking Tamaki, and insulting the twins. I'm sorry that I pulled all those pranks on Kyoya, and I hope we all see each other some time in the future..." She said softly...I think she may have been crying...

Mori and Hunny-senpai walk up to her and Mori picked up her bag, while Hunny just stood their with his hair shadowing his eyes. Haji kneeled down in front of him and whispered something that seemed to cheer him up incredibly fast.

She stood up and looked at the rest of us. "Well...bye..."She said nervously. She was still crying and lightly blushing.

I stepped forward and hugged her. She hugged me back before we both pulled away and she waved good-bye to the twins, Tamaki and Kyoya before she spun around and left.

I glanced at the twins and saw that they looked oddly...mad.

* * *

**Hikaru**

Why was she leaving!? She was our toy, ours! She can't go and disappear from us! Who does she think she is?

And then she hugs Haruhi and just waves?! Why don't we get any hugs!?

Once she had left, Kaoru and I started talking quietly as we left. No body noticed, they were all blubbering because she was gone.

"It's not fair!"

"She's not allowed to leave!"

"She's our toy!"

We both went on like this all the way back to school, since we forgot one of our bags, I went to grab the bag off one of the couches, but then I noticed something underneath the cushion, like someone had hid it...

It was one of Haji's note books.

We had seen her drawing all sorts of pictures, and she thought we didn't notice that she had a whole note book for those stupid Sohmas. I pulled it out and flipped it open, expecting to see those freaks.

Instead I saw myself. I would have wondered if it was Kaoru if it weren't for the fact that she had written my name on the bottom of the page.

Along with a small sentence.

**_I wish I had been let into your world._**

I flipped the page after I noticed Kaoru come up behind me, this time, it was him.

**_I wish I could stay, but my own world is drifting away._**

We both frowned at that before we turned the page, this time it was a picture of one of the rare times Kyoya smiled.

**_Kyoya, if you keep that up, the ice in your heart will melt...Shadow King._**

The next was Tono...

**_You're still not my dad, but I'll settle for a distant cousin, of family friend._**

We flipped the page again to see Hunny. By now we had sat down on the couch. I couldn't help but wonder why it had been hidden in the couch...the book was a bit crumpled up and if I knew anything about Haji, it was that she treated her art with the most care in the world. It was like someone had crammed it in the couch so no one would see it...

Her note to Hunny was '**_Remember the things in life that are sweeter than cake.'_**

After we flipped the page, there was one of her brother smiling softly.

**_Remember to always protect _****_all_****_ that you love, not just what duty calls for..._**

She left Haruhi's for last, this one was one of Haruhi in her uniform, laughing.

**_Let's stay friends, because you were my first one..._**

There were many more, but we decided to wait until we were with everyone else before we looked at them.

Something hit us though and we started laughing, "Stupid commoner girl...you already were in our world..." We both sighed before we headed back to Mori's.

Yes...stupid commoner girl.

I think that's what she was in her past...

* * *

_**Okay, there's another short chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't really get the personalities this time, um...please review, because I could really use a few suggestions on where to take this...**_

_**I also want to know who you guys want Haji to be with in the end.**_

_**Here are the options: Hatsuharu, Kyo, Hikaru, or Kaoru...maybe even both the twins, I don't know...that's why I need your help, so please review and tell me what you think...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: A Year Gone By, I've Missed Them all...**

**One Year Later.**

**Haji**

I walked towards the sliding door in the dark hallway. My mouth was dry and I was trying hard not to tremble. Hatori placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Why now? Who had told him where I was?

I was scared...How had Akito found me? I remembered the promise he had made about asking me every year...and so far he had, but I thought he got the message last time...

I was terrified about what he would do to me, but I wasn't afraid to fight back and beat that bastard to a pulp!

My hands balled up into fists, and then relaxed as Hatori knocked on the door. This repeated when I heard Akito's voice.

"Hatori, did you bring her!?" His voice at the moment was calm, but I could hear the danger underneath it...and excitement, and I trusted my memory of him.

"Yes, Akito-sama." Hatori said in a formal voice. I looked up at him pleadingly, but I knew it was no use.

"Good, bring her in, but you can stay out there!" I shuddered, already knowing what would happen.

Before I was pushed into the room that many of my nightmares took place in, I turned to Hatori, "I am not responsible for what happens."

Before he could ask me what I meant, I walked into the room with all my confidence, ha! I was richer than this twat, to me he was nothing but a commoner, and should be treated as such.

I walked into the room and stood in front of him, not bowing. Instead I held my head up high and did my best not to glare, since that was disrespectful, even if he deserved it...

He, on the other hand was glaring at me...stupid commoner.

"I do hope you don't expect **_me_** to bow to **_you_**." I said in a pleasant tone.

"And why shouldn't I!?" He snapped, getting to his feet. I smirked.

"Because, you're a commoner." I said in the same pleasant voice, "And I am not. Also, because you mean nothing to me anyways." I grinned, running my hand through my long black hair.

It grew to my waist now, just like it did before the attack.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY BITCH! I AM YOUR GOD! AND YOU LOVE ME!" He screeched and moved towards me. I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly. Did he want me to flinch back, or drop to my knees like a good girl?

"Ah, but then I guess you definition of love, is the same as mine for the word loath." I said smiling cheerfully, "Oh yes, and you see...I have a secret for you, my beloved Akito." I said before I moved towards him.

He seemed thrown off by my sudden change in personality. I can't really blame him though.

I walked up and gently grabbed his chin before I leaned in close to him. I can't say I didn't learn anything from the host club, or the Zuka club, who seemed determined to seduce me...yuck...

Akito stiffened as I moved closer to him and turned his head so I could whisper in his ear. "You, my sweet, strong Akito," I did my best to sound as though I loved him, "Are not my god."

And with that I stepped out of his reach and watched him. His emotions seemed to change so quickly, and he could do nothing to hide them from me. An open book. This pathetic excuse for god was an open book to me.

He went from dazed, to confused, to hurt, and then finally to anger. I expected him to lash out at me, to yell or shout...except, it would appear they still surrounded him in pottery. I was not expecting that to go flying for my head...

I managed to duck before the vase hit me and I sneered, "You had best learn your place, commoner!" I spat at him.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! NO ONE BUT ME LOVES YOU! AND YOU DARE TO SAY THAT I AM NOT YOUR GOD!? YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME!" Akito screamed before he ran up to me. I kept my arms crossed as he pulled back and slapped me across the face.

"You know, Akito. This isn't the way to get a girl. You see, no one can love someone who slaps them around." I said quietly. "So don't even bother asking because my answer stays the same!"

"You dumb cat, do you really think you have any choice!? I am your god! You will do as I say and we will get married!" Akito shouted and moved to slap me again. This time how ever, I grabbed his hand and squeezed on his wrist.

He attempted to free himself, all the while screaming profanities at me. I simply twisted him arm so that he went down on his knees, "Ah, see? Everything is so much better when they're in their proper places..."

"You stupid bitch! You should be glad I'm even offering this to an ugly monster like you! You're nothing but a murderer! You killed both your parents, I should have just left you there to die!"

I finally couldn't help it any more. I slapped him as hard as I could, his head was knocked to the side and it almost immediately began to bruise. I let go of his wrist and gave him what I thought to be a gentle kick in the gut.

Then again, i'm a trained fighter, and I guess I don't know my own strength...Akito fell to the ground and held his gut after he had been sent to the other side of the room.

"I take it you get my message? And it'll be the same every year until time ends." I spat before I spun on my heel and left the room. Hatori looked rather panicked. I didn't stop as I spoke, "I told you, and if anything, its his own fault."

He ran into the room. I know he would be down right furious, but I really didn't give a damn any more. I walked out to where my limo was waiting and climbed in.

Next stop, Ouran High School!

!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!

I looked up at the school and smiled. Finally, a place with some boys~

I walked into the lobby and immediately spoke with the secretary. "Could you please call Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship student down? Tell him that its Haji Morinozuka." I said while smiling brightly.

I stood by the hall and waited for Haruhi to come, when I saw her, a huge grin came to my face. I ran over to her as fast as I could and gave her a huge hug.

I heard a number of gasps and opened my eyes to see a sea of yellow cream puff girls, all staring at me in a variety of different ways. Some looked confused, others looked surprised. Many looked jealous, some looked angry and I saw a few looks that would kill me if looks could.

I only smiled at the girls before I pulled away and smiled at Haruhi, "Its been forever!"

"Haji, its only been a month..."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen the others in a year!" I complained, but I had a huge grin. "Let's go see the others~" I said loudly.

Haruhi only smiled as I dragged her down the hall and towards the club room. A fan-girl suddenly burst into the hall way and stood in front of me.

"S-STOP DRAGGING HARUHI-CHAN AROUND!" She shouted nervously, "I-I don't care how well you know him, but you can't be treating him so roughly!"

I only smiled before I walked up to her. I remembered her from before I left...she used to be one of my clients, "Don't worry, Miss Hayakawa...I have no intentions of letting anything happen to the friends I love." I said it in a gentle tone, and I gave her a brilliant smile at the end.

She turned scarlet and seemed very confused. I can't blame her, she thought she only liked boys, but then comes along some girl, and poof!

Yes...that's one of the problems caused by going to St. Lobelia's...and running from the Zuka club...

I patted her head before Haruhi and I continued on. We weren't out of ear shot when I heard a girl say, "Was that Haji!?"

Followed by a bunch of screams, and then confused noises...I'll let them figure it out.

I couldn't help but smirk before I pushed the club doors open. It felt weird, being in this building, especially since I was wearing my own school uniform...and I knew how the guys reacted to Zuka girls...but it was the only thing other than my kimono in the limo, and I doubted that was very appropriate...

I sighed, remembering how when I first came here I had wanted to throw up at the stench of roses, but now I quite liked the scent.

It reminded me of my childhood...before it turned sour...mama used to grow them...

The Host club looked up at the door in surprise, since visiting hours hadn't started yet. I was still smirking as I leaned on Haruhi, with an arm around her shoulder, much like the twins used to.

Immediately, Tamaki was on the scene. His hand slipped under my chin and he tilted my face up towards him, which I found hilarious, since I was still taller than him.

"Look, a beautiful, black butterfly has fluttered gracefully into our garden, how poetic, such a beautiful creature, surrounded by beautiful people.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled darkly, "Well...it's better than being called a dark angel..." I suddenly became serious, "Now stop touching me, moron."

I heard the boys gasp, and after I glanced into their eyes, they had looks of confused recognition. I smirked...no, I looked nothing like I had last year...My hair had grown way too fast, and it was now at my waist, and I wasn't flat-chested at all...I had plenty of curves in the right places, and all the things a beautiful girl should...except for the personality that is...I was still the violent tom-boy, fighting the silent girl who was convinced she was a monster who deserved to die.

Tamaki pulled away from me and stared, I took a step back when tears welled up in his eyes.

"MAMA! OUR DAUGHTER HAS COME HOME~!" Tamaki shouted and I took a big step back from him. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and I didn't even think as he lunged towards me. I stepped to the side and then kicked his feet out from under him without even blinking.

He laid in shock on the ground and stared up at me.

"Tamaki, I've already told you so many times. You're not my father." I said in an almost gentle voice as I leaned down and held a hand out to help him up, but he didn't take it, instead, he stared at me strangely as he stood up.

He then placed a hand on my cheek and I winced. I remembered when Akito had slapped me earlier that day and mentally hit myself for forgetting about it.

"Who hit you?" He asked in a very serious voice, I was actually quite surprised he was capable of it.

I didn't answer him and I stepped away from him. "Y-you know what? I think I should head home..."

I spun around and went to walk out, but I slammed into someone. I had to look up and was surprised to see Haru...He looked down at me blankly.

I looked away quickly "Sorry..."

He moved out of my way and I walked out.

I walked gracefully until I reached an exit, and from there I started running. I mentally swore at myself, I shouldn't have forgotten about the bruise, I had just wanted to see them all so much...

Those guys had wormed their way into my head and now I couldn't get them out...

* * *

**Okay, I know, short chapter.**

**please review and tell me who Haji should end up with!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen: Explanation, now._**

**Tamaki**

"MAMA! Someone's been abusing our younger daughter!" I called to Kyoya. He looked up at me from his clip board and his glasses did that scary glare thing.

"I've noticed that once a year, she is taken to the Sohma main household...today was that day..." Kyoya said calmly, but I noticed the frown on his face. No, not even the Shadow king could hide his emotions when such a tragic thing happened to our fair butterfly.

"Just leave her alone." Those two demon twins said, "She clearly doesn't need our help. Or want it. She isn't even our class mate anymore."

"Actually, Haji will be coming back as a student next week." Kyoya cut in, stopping me from teaching those hooligans a lesson.

"But...sempai, why was Haji at the Sohma's house?" Haruhi asked, she looked so cute when she was confused.

"Yes..." I turned to Haru, he was on a couch watching us like he ruled the world. I recognized this as Black-Haru's normal face. Never before had I met such a rude, angry, vulgar man...other than when I though Haji was a man, "Why was she there?"

"'Cause Akito wants to marry her, only she's a stubborn bitch and won't. Then he takes his anger out on everyone, including her and everyone else. Even Kisa." Haru drawled, "He even locked her and Yuki up in a dark room for a week or two once."

Those two demon twins jumped up to their feet and grabbed him by the collar, "WHY THE HELL DIDN"T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE!?"

"I thought you didn't care...?" Haru smirked.

"WE DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING OUR TOY!" The twins shouted at him.

**Haruhi**

"Haru, how dos Haji know your family?" I asked. The twins threatening him would get us no where.

"She was a childhood friend, and her real parents were business partners. I'm sure by now you know about her changing into a cat...her parents hated her because she was born an ugly monster, but that necklace of hers keeps her in a human form, just like Kyo's bracelet. Anyways, her father went insane and killed her mother, and then tried to kill her. Akito knew this was going to happen, so he sent Hatori and some other members of the family, and they saved her, but her father shot himself anyways, since he didn't want to ever be associated with an ugly creature like her." I noticed Haru clenching a fist as he spoke. Even though he said it in such a bored tone, I could tell he really felt bad for Haji. And I really couldn't blame him. I had thought I was unlucky, but Haji took the prize...

How could I be so selfish? And how was it that Haji could laugh and smile stilll, even after finally remembering all of this. I could understand why she hadn't wanted to remember...

"Momiji's father decided to take her in, and adopted her. Momiji's mother nearly went insane when he was born, so Hatori erased her memory of ever having a son. Haji was all he had, since his father had to balance them and his wife and real daughter."

Haru continued, "She has a small split-personality problem, just like me, so we used to go get counselling with each other...she and Yuki were mistreaded by Akito, her and Kyo used to practice at the same dojo, although she was never any good at fighting back then. She and Rin would go to each other for comfort, since Rin had a similar childhood...she was in all our lives...and then one day she vanished. A couple years later we came here and there was this weirdo girl that reminded us of her, except it was like she was in her dark mode all the time..."

I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru had been quiet the whole time, but then I realized that their laws were clenched and they were trying very hard not to freak out.

Something came to my head, and even though I didn't want to continue on with this horrible conversation, it was eating away at the back of my mind.

"Why...does she come back every year...I mean, the Morinozuka's wouldn't want her to go somewhere she got hurt..." I asked. This all didn't make sense...

"Because, Haji has a curse, that turns her into a cat...she and Kyo are misfits in our family because the Sohma's have a curse of their own. You know how the one about the Chinese Zodiac?" Haru asked. for once he didn't seem bored and he seemed to have calmed down, but I could tell he was still Black-Haru. He sat up.

"There was once a man who held great power, but he was afraid of being different from normal people, so he hid up in the mountains. One day, he was greeted by a cat, and the two became friends. The cat convinced God to meet other animals, so he held a great banquet for them. The Cat, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Rabbit, Snake, Dog, Boar, Sheep, Monkey, Horse, Bird, and...the Ox...anyways, down the mountain, there was a village where a beautiful young maiden lived, and her father was always trying to get her married into a rich family, but the girl despised her father for this. So everyday, when she was supposed to be talking to possible husbands, she ran up to the mountains and hid nearby the animals having the banquets."

"That maiden certainly does sound like..." Kyoya-sempai looked at Haru with widened eyes, and I soon understood why. That sounded exactly like Haji!

"God always knew she was there, and he saw how beautiful the maiden was, so he fell madly in love with the girl. One day, he confronted the girl and asked her to marry him. The Maiden told him she would rather be an animal than marry any man...so God turned her into a Black Cat and invited her to his banquets." Haru looked mad again, "The Black Cat thought that by attending the banquets, god would turn her back into a human. He never did."

"What does this have to do with Haji?!" The twins asked and they looked really irritated with Haru.

"I'm getting there, so shut up!" Haru snapped, "Anyways, one day, the Cat was really sick, and God realized his dearest friend was dying, so he created a potion and asked the cat to drink it, telling him it would get rid of his pain, but really it was so that when the cat died, he would be reborn again and again so they could share more happy times. God and the other animals drank the potion so they could be happy, but the Black Cat drank it so that the Cat would not be alone, since she knew this was not what the cat wanted."

I think I was beginning to understand...

"One by one, the other animals died, until it was just God and the Black Cat. When God was on his death bed, he told her, that she would be born human again, just like all the other animals would be human, and he also told her, that in every life, he would love her just as much as he did the first time. and then he died as well...and then the Black Cat was left alone in the mountains for years, until she died."

I stared at him in shock as I slowly understood..."So, Haji is the Maiden, Kyo is the Cat...and Akito is..."

"Yeah. That bastard is god, so no mater how much Haji doesn't want to go, he still controls he black cat enough that she still has to go. Its just like how no mater how hard Yuki tries to hate Akito, he's stopped y the rat, who worshipped God's every word." Haru clenched his fist again.

And this time, everyone else in the room clenched their fists as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Pitter Patter Drip Drop**

**Haji**

It was raining today, but that was normal for this time of year. What wasn't normal was the fact that I wasn't bothered by the rain. Normally I was miserable and I sat cursing every living thing within ten miles while I tried to ignore the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

Today, I was smiling as I looked out the window. I was sitting in the club room at Ouran Academy in a pair of jeans and a baggy black hoodie. It was cold wet and miserable out there. And I really don't know why I felt so happy today. I hadn't seen any of the Hosts or the Sohmas, not even Tohru, but I didn't care.

It was so peaceful... there were no annoying fan girls or boys coming after me either...

That was another recent development...It would seem most of my old guests were okay with the fact that I was in fact a female. It was like I was at Lobelia all over again...but this time it was worse...

Male students had begun coming to the host room, which was where I usually came to hide from them, and judging by the way the Shadow King's glasses had shined the first day they came, I knew he was to blame for it.

But as I was saying, there was no one. Of course I know exactly why that is.

I had gotten permission from Mr. Suoh to come here on the weekend. Sunday morning sitting with a nice big book on my lap away from everyone else. A nice cup of tea nearby, a piece of chocolate cake...I was good as gold.

I was nice and warm too, since tis was one of my fuzziest sweaters. It was really big too, so I could pull it over me knees. Which is what I was going.

I was smiling out the window, watching as slowly, the manicured lawn was flooded. Perfection was destroyed. I thought it was beautiful.

I never knew the school could be this quiet...even on exam days...

I listened as the sound of the rain bounced through the room. So empty...I felt so alone...but I was used to this. I had lived a lot of my sad miserable life like this.

I sipped my tea, finishing it off. My book was done as well...I decided to head back to the library to get another one. It was a silent walk, with only the sound of the rain outside and the sound of my running shoes as I walked.

I hummed quietly to myself, and before I knew it I was singing a song my mother used to sing before dad went nuts.

"I was so happy when you smiled at me, with a smile that melts away everything..." I was in the library now, and I ran my hand over the spines of the books on the shelves, looking for a story that...felt...that it would be good, "Spring is still far away, and the cold earth is still wet. Was waiting for the day when the first grass sprouts. For instance, even though today is painful"

I stopped and pulled out a heavy volume, the poor book was covered in dust and I was even sadder to see that it was in need of repair.

"Even if yesterday's wounds are left behind...if I open up the heart that I want to believe in..." I brushed the dust off the cover with one hand while the other gently touched the scar on my throat. When I brought it back down, I gently opened the book, "I can't become someone else...but I can protect it. Let's stay together forever."

I sat down in the library and decided to read the book here so I would remember to put it on the desk as I sang the part of the song that was only 'buh' over and over again.

I was soon lost in the book in front of me as I gently flipped the pages and gently patted the book, as though comforting someone...

The old me was getting stronger everyday, but I didn't really care...

Especially not today...since it was this day, three years ago...maybe more, maybe less... I've really lost count...that I lost the old me and all my memories.

Today was my alone day. No one was around to bother me...it was nice and quiet...

I finished the old book before I knew it, and I realized it was after noon now. I should head home. I placed the book back in its place lovingly before I went to leave the library. But I stopped suddenly when I felt something wet hit my hand, which was resting on the doorknob.

I touched my face and realized I was crying. The old me was so emotional...not that the new me wasn't...it was just that the new me only showed violence...the old me was a fricken rainbow of feelings~! God- Not that bastard Akito- kill me now. Before she takes complete control.

I sat down on the ground, leaning against the nearest bookshelf as I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed quietly. I closed my eyes and put my head on my knees as I sobbed again.

I wished it would go away. I wished I could hug a guy without turning into a cat, or thinking that he was going to kill me. I wish I could hug my brother without thinking about what Akito would do. I wish I could speak to whoever I wanted, without them forgetting about me. I wished I could act the way I wanted to instead of always being perfect for my family name...

I wished I hadn't been born to this life. I want to be a normal high-school commoner girl who hangs out with her friends till the early hours of the morning and get into fights...I want to live with my mom and dad where we can talk and love each other...

But fate hates me.

_Pit. Pat. Drip. Drop. Pit. Pat. Pat. Pit. Pitter. Patter._

I was still sobbing, but the rain began to come down harder on the roof, becoming louder and endless. My crying began to get louder as well, as though it didn't want to be beaten by the drumming of rain drops.

I was crying so loudly that I didn't even hear anyone walk up to me, but before I knew it, someone grabbed my arms and pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't 'POOF~!'.

Without thinking I hugged back. I didn't know who it was, and I didn't care. I just needed...to feel loved...

Stupid emotional self...Who ever it was, they felt safe. It wasn't my brother, Takashi, since he was too big, or Momiji or Mitsukuni, since they were so small...

And it was definitely a guy...no questions there...

The person hugging me chuckled, "So you really are a girl? Huh."

I pulled away and almost growled at Haru, but I couldn't...I hadn't seen him in a year, other than the other day in the clubroom... "Ah shut up ya stupid cow."

...Well...there goes my day alone...But I don't think I really mind...he just better be ready to deal with a lot of crying.

More tears welled up in my eyes and I heard Haru sigh before he hugged me again. I was almost instantly brought back to the days when I used to do this all the time.

If I was still completely the new me, I would have died from embarrassment...but this mix between the new and old was too strong to feel such a petty thing, but I wasn't going to act as though this had never happened.

Haru sighed again as my sobs began dying down and patted my back. "You're okay..."

He soothed, still patting my back as I brushed the tears out of my eyes, "I'm sorry...I have a habit of crying on you...Don't I?"

"Yep." Haru said in his usual blank tone.

It suddenly dawned on me about what had just happened, "OH CRAP! YOU'RE NOT SUPOSED TO TALK TO ME!" I jumped to my feet and took a step back.

I hoped none of the other Sohma's had seen that...I don't want any of them to get in trouble.

I suddenly realized that I had triggered Black Haru... "Do YOU THINK I REALLY GIVE A DAMN!?THAT BASTARD CAN DO WHAT EVER TO ME, I'M GOING TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

I looked at him in an almost cold manner, "And what about Rin? You know how Akito works."

With that I spun around and went to leave the library. I left Haru standing there.

**Haru**

When I walked into the library, she had looked so small...like the first time I met here...she had been trying to kill herself back then...because Akito and everyone else convinced her she deserved to die...

She...she's changed a lot...but she's still the same.

I don't know why I hugged her...she wasn't Rin...I'm not even supposed to talk with her...let alone hug her like that...

And then she started freaking out. And suddenly I was mad because even though Akito shouldn't have power over her anymore, she's still afraid to disobey him. If I was the one in her situation, I wouldn't have listened to Akito...

But then she reminded me of what he would do. If Akito didn't hurt me, he would hurt someone important to me. Rin...

Before I knew it, that stupid black cat was gone.

The funy thing is though, I don't even know why I came here.

**Haji**

I walked out into the pouring rain and I was glad it was there...since I was crying again. I just needed to let it all out... just let the tears fall so I didn't have anymore...but now I didn't know where to go...Haru was in the school, everyone was at home in my family...

There was a sudden crack of lightening and I knew immediately where to go. Haruhi's. I walked down the street and listened to the _pitter patter_ of the rain on the pavement.

**_CRACK!_**

For a moment it was black, and then blue-white, and then back to the dull monochrome colours it always was when it rained. I moved a bit faster, knowing if Ranka was at work then she would be under the table. In the back of my mind I wondered it Tamaki and the others were already there...but then I decided it didn't matter...

The power in the houses around me was out, so the lights at Haruhi's weren't on. I hoped she was home. I walked up the stairs leading to her home and knocked, praying she was. If not I had might as well go home.

After a few moments, the door opened and Haruhi timidly looked out. I silently waved.

"O-oh my god...Haji...are you a-alright?!" Haruhi asked in alarm as she yanked me inside.

"Sorry...I'm getting your carpet wet..." I didn't answer her question as I took my shoes off.

**_BOOOOOM!_**

Haruhi flinched at the loud noise and looked at me in horror. I smiled sadly and brought her to the couch.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get us some blankets and a towel." I said in a soothing voice, like Haru had used on me as I walked to the closet and pulled the things out.

I walked back to the couch and covered Haruhi up and sat down with her. She seemed to calm down slightly, now that I was here.

"H-Haji...why are you c-crying?"

I blinked and put a hand on my face. Sure enough those damn tears were still going. "It doesn't mater Haruhi...I'm alright...It's you I'm worried about."

"I-I'm fine...I just hate the thunder..." Haruhi said, but she looked at me like she wanted to ask again.

"It happened today...three or so years ago..." I finally said as she continued to look at me like that. I looked day, ashamed that I was letting it bother me this much. I needed to move on...it shouldn't be this hard. I've moved on from when Dad killed mom, this wasn't much worse...

"Oh...I'm sorry." Haruhi said, but flinched again as the angels continued their bowling tournament.

"Its alright Haruhi, I'm fine..." But I wasn't. And neither was she. Soon we were both hugging each other and crying, acting like little kids.

And then I fell asleep. You know...crying does take a lot of energy.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think and who you think Haji should end up with!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Okay, I'm pretty sure you people all know by now that I'm totally destroying the time/story line, get over it, any ways, shits gonna start happening...and I'm also thinking about quitting this fanfic...but I sort of don't want to...please convince me not to..._**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Best of News**

**Haji**

I left Haruhi's place relatively early the next morning after I had a very nice breakfast. With nothing better to do, I called my brother, Takashi, that I was going to wander around for a while.

I let my feet lead me to a number of places...but I found myself walking through Rich-town.

I adn't called it that in a while...for a few years now its been my home. I walked past a large house and blinked when I heard someone calling my name. I turned before I swore and started running at full sped desperate to escape. Why?

Because I was being chased by the idiot King and his dog. I stumbled slightly before I tossed my head back and ran like a mad woman. My legs were screaming in shock as I skidded around a corner. Arms pumping I attempted to escape the moron by taking the most unpredictable path, but some how, he was still there.

And then, just when I was about to give up and let the dog and it's idiot pet catch up, I saw it. A boy with white and black hair, riding down the street on his bicycle.

"Haru! You crazy cow! Keep riding!" I practically screamed before I ran even faster and hopped onto the back of his bike.

"Holy crap! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Please, just get us out of here!" I said, nearly pleading. Haru looked back at me and a smirk crawled across his face. I narrowed my eyes as I sensed Black-Haru appear.

His eyes landed on Tamaki and he looked back at me with a growing smirk before he stopped the bike suddenly. I would have slammed into him if I hadn't expected this and grabbed firmly onto the bike.

Tamaki began to close in.

"Nah, I think you can handle it." He said, looking down at me. I almost growled, "So get off."

I shook my head, "Come one, please! I can't stand him, and besides...um...how're you going to get back home?"

"I'm not lost. And you have to deal with it." He said, still smirking at me.

I shut my eyes and took a calming breath, "Please..."

By now I could hear Tamaki, yelling at me, "LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER AND COME HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME CALL MOMMY!"

Haru raised an eyebrow and I knew I would have to do something better than just ask nicely. I almost wanted to stay with the idiot, but I was stubborn and knew that it would seem weak if I backed down now.

"I'll do anything, just get me the hell away from him!" I regretted it the moment the words came out of my mouth. But by then it was too late.

"YOUNG LADY! DO NOT GET ON THAT BIKE WITH THAT HOODLUM! COME BACK HERE, I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO REBELIOUS~!"

Haru turned ad looked at Tamaki and his dog and then back at me. His evil smirk was stretched across his face and I sighed, silently beating myself up. Why did I have to go and say 'anything'? Why not, 'I'll buy you a GPS' or 'I'll help you buy a key to Rin's house!'

You never know what Black-Haru is thinking...maybe he'd change back into the normal Haru on the way and forget all about it!

I tightened my grip when the bike suddenly lurched forward. And then, we were practically flying through the streets, riding through traffic and skidding through alleyways. I was swearing my head off and cursing his mother by the time we stopped.

"There." He said before I was pushed off the bike. I landed on my ass with a thud.

"Why the hell did ya push me?!"

"Because I don't want you weighing down my bike." He said with a smirk. "And I didn't get lost."

I then noticed that we were at Shigure's house. My eyes widened. No. I couldn't be here! I shouldn't have even gotten a ride with Haru...oh no...what if Akito found out?!

They would get hurt!

I jumped to my feet and looked at him with wide eyes. The old me rose up and took over. Every day was different. I wake up wondering who I would be. I needed to know which was me.

I spun on my heel and turned to run to the forest path that lead away from this place I knew I wasn't allowed to be.

But then I stopped.

Because Haru said something that made me think I hadn't gotten up yet today...

I had to be dreaming...right?

"Akito's not in charge anymore."

* * *

**Things are drawing to a close and I would really appreciate it if people would tell me how to finish this story in a great way. So please review.**


End file.
